


Agonists

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Batman doesn’t come to Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agonists 1/7

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Bruce’s first year of being Batman.

TITLE: Agonists 1/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORDCOUNT: 3,561  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: There’s a reason Batman doesn’t come to Metropolis.  
Authors note: Set during Bruce’s first year of being Batman.

~B~

Maybe he was overreacting, it had been a simple mugging but the victim, an elderly woman returning from the grocery store after buying some cat food for her pet, had been badly beaten just for the contents of her purse. It wasn’t exactly his style but he’d gotten the lady help before setting off in pursuit of the criminal. 

It had not been his intention to follow the criminal all the way to Metropolis. He tried not to enter Metropolis if he could help it. Bruce had been training in Asia, learning everything he could so he could begin his self-appointed mission to put a stop to the criminality that was overpowering Gotham when Superman had arrived in a fanfare of publicity and announced his intention of protecting the citizens of Metropolis and the Earth in general. And it seemed that protection extended to the criminals as well. 

Since his return, and subsequent creation of the Batman persona, he’d already had a run in with the city’s alien god, and it had not gone smoothly. Batman had bristled when he had received a lecture about how far was too far when dealing with the scum out there. He knew his kind of rough justice might be hard to stomach sometimes, but he sure as hell didn’t need a godlike being judging him. When his mission was completed and only then, he would willingly submit to a final judgement from a higher power, but not now, and not here in Metropolis.

The mugger was hanging from a rope, dangling from one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis, and he was screaming like a stuck pig, “Please, man, just let me go, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, alright!”

Batman sneered and shook the line, and the mugger screamed, “Help me, somebody, help me!”

A strong breeze that caught Batman’s cape, twirled it around him. He tensed already knowing the cause. Superman floated in mid-air at the mugger’s side, his red cape flapping gently in the breeze. He gazed at Batman self-importantly, “That is enough, Batman.”

Batman growled lowly, “This is none of your business, isn’t there a cat stuck in a tree that needs rescuing?”

Superman paid no attention to the barb, he asked, “What has this man done?”

He replied irately, “If you must know, he attacked an elderly woman for five dollars in her purse.”

Superman turned towards the mugger, and for a split second, Batman thought he caught a glimpse of anger in Superman’s eyes, but when he returned his gaze to him his expression was neutral, he said, “There is no need for blood to be spilt, this is a police matter.”

Then in the blink of his eye, Superman and the mugger were gone and his rope was in a heap at his feet. Batman’s hand curled into a fist, and he paced the rooftop, goddamn holier than thou bastard!

Batman turned as the breeze returned, Superman floated down to the rooftop, Batman demanded, “What did you do?”

Superman folded his arms across his broad chest, “I dropped him off at the Gotham Police Department. You’re welcome.”

Batman gazed at him with daggers in his eyes, “I’m welcome, what gives you the right to interfere in my business?”

Superman glanced down at his own hand. He lifted it into view; there was the mugger’s sticky blood on it. Batman watched as Superman’s eyes lit up with unearthly fire and then he burned the blood off his invulnerable skin. His eyes then returned to normal. Well as normal as his eyes could ever be.

Those gemlike eyes returned their gaze to him, “I can understand your anger, Batman, but when blood starts flowing you’ve gone too far.”

Batman stepped closer; he stood toe to toe with Superman, he asked lowly, “What would you know about, anger, or blood, or feelings or anything human?”

He saw Superman’s eye twitch and slight tension in his jaw, he stated, “I know about people who cross lines that they shouldn’t cross. Who do it so often that they don’t know what is right or wrong anymore.”

Batman nodded, “I have my own boundaries, just because they aren’t the same as yours…”

Superman sighed condescendingly, “Maybe, but wouldn’t this planet, this world be a better place if that line was the same for everyone?”

Batman grimaced, he picked up his rope, and put it away, “I live in the real world, Kal El, but you go ahead and keep trying to make this world your utopia.”

Batman shot out his line, and just before he leapt from the building, he heard Superman say, “That’s what I plan to do.”

As he returned to his vehicle, he shook off the tension that filled his body. It was just the same as the first time he had met the Man of Steel. He didn’t know what it was, the closest approximation was adrenaline flowing through his body, and it was almost as if his skin was crawling but not. It didn’t matter what it was, thankfully he didn’t see Superman often enough for it to bother him. He had to get back to Gotham; he’d wasted too much time here in Metropolis as it was.

~S~

Superman entered the command centre of the Watchtower; he took a seat on the couch and sighed loudly. His teammate, Green Arrow wandered in, he chuckled, "What's bothering you, fearless leader?"

Superman gave him a weary smile, "I just had another run in with Batman. He’s a very intense man. I don't know why but my presence always seems to provoke him."

Green Arrow shrugged, "You can be very intimidating, especially when you're being all Supermanly."

He shook his head, "I don't think that's it. He gives me the impression that he doesn't scare easily."

His friend joined him on the couch, "So what was the cause of this confrontation?"

"He was hanging a scumbag mugger over the side of a building. You've got to admire his tenacity though, following the guy all the way from Gotham to Metropolis...but..."

Green Arrow asked, "But... what?"

Superman grimaced, "He'd already given the guy a beating before I got there, and I don't know how far he was willing to go; I don't want...” he frowned thoughtfully, “…he seems to take everything personally, too personally as if every crime is against him.” He chuckled lightly, “… And he doesn't like being questioned about his tactics either."

"Nobody likes being questioned, Clark, even you."

He nodded in agreement, "It's true but I’m worried about him, but he won't listen to me."

Green Arrow rolled his eyes gently at his friend, "You can't look out for everyone, Clark, especially those who don't want your help."

He shrugged, "I know you think that I worry too much, Oliver, maybe if you talked to him he'd listen to you."

Oliver sighed, "What makes you think he will listen to me?"

Clark took a moment and then admitted quietly, "Because you understand where he's coming from better than I do, I’ve always had to stay in control my whole life, I can never let myself loose on anyone like you, and Batman can, but mainly because you're human."

Oliver studied him, and then asked, "He said something that upset you, didn’t he, what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, I can take it, but will you speak to him for me, please."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks."

~B~

It was midnight; Batman had just exited his vehicle, in a dark alley in the downtown slums of Gotham. The sound of the crossbow bolt whizzing past caught his attention before the owner of said bolt, swung down a few feet away. Batman’s eyes took in the green leather, and the uncovered arms of the hooded figure. Inwardly shaking his head at the impracticability of the exposed regions open to attack, it made one thing clear about the man; he obviously put his looks before his own personal safety.

“What are you doing in my city, Green Arrow?” he demanded.

Green Arrow shrugged, “Well, I’m not here for the sightseeing.” he quipped.

He had never met Green Arrow before but he did know one or two things about him already, “He sent you, didn’t he?”

“You mean Superman? Yeah, he did.”

Batman sneered, “Are you the alien’s lapdog now?”

Green Arrow sniffed in derision, “If that’s how you’ve been talking to him, god knows why he asked me to come here.” Green Arrow raised his head to the sky looking for inspiration and then shook his head, “but that’s just the way he is, isn’t he.” When Green Arrow returned his gaze to Batman, he had a fond smile on his face. 

Batman wondered if maybe the alien had some sort of power over people. He asked, “So what is your objective in coming here?”

“Superman told me about what happened the other night, how close to the line you’re skating…”

Batman growled, “Is this another sermon, based on the fact that the high and mighty flawless alien doesn’t like what I do and the way I do it?”

Green Arrow chuckled, “You don’t know him at all, do you? Well, you are wrong about him, he sent me here because he’s worried about you.”

Batman frowned beneath his cowl, “He’s worried about me?”

“Yeah, he wants me to talk to you because he knows I understand what it’s like to go too far, believing it’s worth it for the greater good.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed, “And let me guess, he pulled you back from the edge? Well, you can tell him from me, I don’t need him.”

Green Arrow shrugged, “Maybe you don’t, but for some reason he thinks you are worth looking out for.”

Batman gritted his teeth, damn these people, “I don’t need anyone looking out for me, especially Kal El of Krypton!”

Green Arrow smirked at him, “It doesn’t matter what you want, only what the Boyscout wants.” Green Arrow shot out a grappling bolt, “I’ll let you think about it.” Then he was off and away.

Batman huffed, “Yeah, right.”

~S~

It had come to Clark Kent’s attention that a number of hospitalisations resulting from drug overdoses were coming in at Metropolis General. It seemed that there was a new designer drug on the streets. That affected your hormonal and nervous systems, creating feelings of euphoria, that sped up your body's responses and causing increased libido. From his investigation, he'd discovered that both women and men were putting themselves into high-risk situations to satisfy their chemically induced need and if that need was unfulfilled for whatever reason, it caused the body to shut down. If the person made it to the hospital in time then they could be stabilized and they settled into a coma, if not death resulted.

Luckily, for Metropolis, Superman had managed to get most of the victims the medical attention that they needed, but the doctors were still searching for an effective treatment to fight it.

He had published a story in the Daily Planet warning the citizens of Metropolis of the dangers of this new drug; and Clark was proud to say that the article had reduced the number of victims coming in; however, it had not reached everyone.

With the help of one of his informants, he had tracked down the source of the drugs to a nightclub in Gotham. With the aim of cutting the supply off at the source, and cracking the case for his front-page article in the Daily Planet, he cleared it with Perry White.

It was always strange going undercover, but it was similar to when he slipped into his Clark Kent public persona, he had found a slight change in body language, exuding confidence, and different clothes, and styling could distance him from the public’s perception of Superman just as much as the glasses and bumbling did.

And sometimes it gave him a little bit of freedom. Things he couldn't do as Clark or as Superman, he could do undercover because nobody had any expectations of him. Nobody was there to criticize his behaviour, based on what they thought or expected him to be.

~B~ 

When a string of deaths, overdoses, down at the club district, came to his attention he had to investigate, though, it wasn’t his scene he felt Gotham was his responsibility now and that meant everyone in Gotham. The drug was an unknown quantity; he only knew the street name Rapture. He hadn’t been able to get a sample to test yet. His strategy was simple, go to the clubs, and try to score. It couldn’t be that difficult.

He really couldn’t go down there as Bruce Wayne, so he styled himself younger, well maybe not younger, he was only in his twenties anyway. Although, he had never really had the opportunity to go clubbing, he’d spent most of his time studying and then there were the years in Asia. Sometimes he felt like an old man already. So no, he dressed in clothes more like an average twenty-something clubber would wear. Black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, his hair combed back, a few locks over his forehead. He took one of his motorcycles instead of a car. 

He found a place to park where the bike would be safe, and then made his way inside. As he tried to blend in and find the opportunity to score, he spotted a couple of heavies, hanging around the cordoned off section at the back of the club. He knew if this club was the source of the drugs, then the ringleaders, the suppliers were probably in that private area. He wanted badly to burst in there and kick their asses but he needed the sample to test first, so that he could figure out, what he was dealing with, and then the right course of action for the doctors dealing with the overdose’s to take. 

Finally, he made contact with a dealer, he handed over the money, and he slipped the little plastic bag containing two dark blue pills into his front pocket of his jeans. He noticed an attractive young blond woman watching him, she smiled and then came over, and she leaned in close, to be heard over music, “Want to double up?”

Bruce frowned in confusion, the woman’s hand went to Bruce’s pocket, “It’s better if you’re already hooked up…” she laughed, “…Can get real embarrassing if you don’t, trust me I know. You get so desperate you’ll do it with anyone.”

Bruce didn’t entirely understand but he understood enough to play along, he shrugged, “Sorry, these are spoken for.” He said tapping his pocket.

She gave him a disappointed smile, “She’s lucky…”

At that moment, Bruce’s attention was caught by a guy just coming out of the private area, he wore a midnight blue silk shirt and snug black pants, his hair was tousled, and he had stubble on his handsome face. 

The woman continued, “…or maybe he?”

Bruce returned his gaze to the woman, “Um?”

She grinned at him and motioned her head towards the guy, “He’s lucky.” Then she wandered off and left Bruce in confusion.

He frowned at her misunderstanding of the situation and then he glanced around, wondering where the guy had gone. He caught a glimpse of him through the crowd. There was something about the man something that had caught his attention subconsciously, but he had no idea what it was. 

Bruce weighed his options, he had come here to get a sample of the drug, so he could take it back to his lab, and then to perform some tests on it and he had done that. Or his other option was to stay here so he could try to figure out why that man had drawn his attention so fully. 

Bruce was moving through the crowd before he realised he had made a decision. As he got closer, he saw the man still chatting to someone in the screened off section. Then the guy turned away, the strobe lighting caught the guy’s eyes, and Bruce narrowed his own. It must have been a trick of the light; nobody else had eyes like that. 

The guy headed down a hallway and entered a doorway, and Bruce curiously followed him. 

He entered the restroom, his eyes taking in everything about the man whose back was to him, his height, his obviously fit body, the way the silk shirt hung from his broad shoulders, his muscular back, his full ass. The guy finished and zipped up and went to the sink to wash his hands. Bruce saw in the reflection his handsome face, full lips surrounded by stubble, his silky tousled hair. 

This man was definitely a superior specimen but there was no way it could be him, how could it be he thought. Then the guy glanced up at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink and Bruce saw those eyes. Shit, it was him; it had to be Kal El, nobody else on Earth had those clear, exquisite gemlike eyes.

He saw Bruce watching him through the reflection; a small knowing smile came to his full lips, “Hi.”

Bruce was dumbstruck; he answered automatically, “Hi.”

~S~

Clark studied the guy who had followed him into the restroom, and who was now watching him closely and intently. The man was extremely gorgeous. He had a sexy muscular form. His face was mouth-wateringly handsome. He was exactly the kind of guy that could tempt Clark to stray over the line, the one that he’d always had, because he had never wanted to draw attention to himself when he was younger and later because it didn’t fit in with his usual Clark Kent persona. However, he wasn’t trapped by that persona right now…

He grinned at him playfully through the mirror and teased, “You know this is a private restroom.”

“Um, I just saw you come in here. I had to f…” the guy came to a stuttered halt. He seemed slightly unsure.

Clark turned around and leaned back against the sink, his gaze traced over guy’s body, a small smile began curling the edges of his own full lips, he asked huskily, “You followed me? Now why would you do that, huh?”

The gorgeous guy approached him, got in close, he reached out, and he caressed Clark’s black tousled hair and playing with the lock under his fingertips. He uttered, “Oh, it is so soft.”

Clark licked his lips; although, he was extremely interested in this man, his behaviour was slightly odd and Clark was concerned. Clark asked him seriously, “How many have you taken?”

The gorgeous brunet frowned in confusion, “What?” he stroked Clark’s stubble-covered cheek absentmindedly.

Clark sighed in disappointment and grabbed his hand, “Listen, I know what you are feeling right now is overwhelming, but you have to listen to me. How many pills have you taken?”

The guy shook his head, “None.”

Clark couldn’t believe him, not considering his actions so far, he challenged, “Really…?”

He dug into his pocket and withdrew a baggie, with two pills still in it. Clark’s eyes widened, then he let his gaze trace over the man’s body again more intently, coming to rest where the guy had nestled between his splayed thighs. He swallowed as a thrill went through him. As he realised that the man’s interest was genuine and not drug induced. He let his gaze linger on the man’s face, his lips, and then he licked his own lips. He asked in anticipation, “You followed me in here because…?”

~B~

Bruce stared at the man in front of him. His mind couldn’t make sense of what he knew, what he thought he knew about Superman and this man before him right now, who had the same eyes. Bruce came to his senses when he gazed into those attentive eyes again, and Bruce smirked, “Look at you, flirting with a strange man in the toilets in some nightclub.”

He gazed at Bruce’s lips, he half-smiled, he murmured huskily, “Only the extremely gorgeous ones.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, the high and mighty perfect being, debasing himself right before his eyes. He moved in closer, watching his reaction, Bruce’s lips hovered over his, Kal El opened his mouth ready for him, waiting for Bruce to close the fraction of space between their lips, and then Bruce whispered, “I know who you are.”

Kal El’s brow creased in confusion and then his eyes narrowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bruce smiled nastily, “You had me fooled, just like the rest of the world. But I’ve seen you now; you will never be able to take the moral high ground with me again.”

Kal El’s eyes hardened and searched his, “Who are you?”

Bruce chuckled darkly, “You’re in my city, who do you think I am?”

Realisation came to his eyes and he began nodding, “You…?”

“Me…” he confirmed gloatingly.

He gave Bruce one of his infuriatingly condescending smiles, “You’ve found out I’m a real person, congratulations.”

 

The end of part 1


	2. Agonists 2/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason Batman doesn’t come to Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Bruce’s first year of being Batman.

TITLE: Agonists 2/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3339  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: There’s a reason Batman doesn’t come to Metropolis.  
Author’s note: Set during Bruce’s first year of being Batman.

~S~

Clark saw anger blaze through his eyes, he grabbed a fistful of Clark’s shirt, “Don’t push me! I’ve caught you red-handed; you can’t pretend that I haven’t!”

He told him, “I’m not denying anything. And if you weren’t so abrasive, I might invite you to join my team and then you would know who I really am.”

He snarled at him, “I don’t want to join your team, and I don’t want to know who you really are!”

Clark’s eyes slid over his body, noticing their unchanged position, he asked, “So, what is it that you really want, huh?”

Clark saw his eyes follow his path, his position between Clark’s thighs, their crotches so close and then he realised what Clark was implying, he jumped away, declaring, “No, are you fucking crazy?”

Clark couldn’t help it, he snickered, “Don’t look so scared…”

He might be Batman but the guy standing in front of him right now did look so worried. Then he seemed to get himself back under control, Clark saw him stand tall, then he growled Batman like, “I’m not scared of anything.”

Clark was starting to get exasperated with him, “Yeah, well, there’s no need. It doesn’t matter what I considered doing when you walked in here, and I wouldn’t do it now anyway.”

He looked affronted, and then a look of determination came to his eyes. He came forward, put himself back between Clark’s strong thighs, he leaned in, “Wouldn’t you?”

Clark felt his hot breath against his lips. He found himself in a predicament. His body was still reacting to the incredibly attractive man in front of him. However now he knew his identity, he knew he shouldn’t allow himself to succumb to the urge to have him. But the buzz of the wrongness of it flooded his senses. Clark leaned forward but just as their lips almost brushed together, he pulled away from Clark. He looked at him dismissively; “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

Clark’s jaw tensed. He wondered if this guy was actually trying to mess with him. He reached out and pulled him back towards him, and he took his mouth in a hard kiss. He gasped against Clark’s lips, his hands came up, and pushed against Clark’s shoulders trying to shove him away. But Clark refused to release him and he deepened the kiss instead, licking into his mouth. Hmm he tasted so good. Then his hands left Clark’s shoulders, and went up to cup his face, he groaned deep down in his throat and returned the kiss passionately.

Clark groaned and pulled him even closer and their crotches rubbed against each other, and he felt a shiver go through him. Clark ran his hands down to his ass and he pulled him up against him and their cloth covered erections met, and then he did it over, and over again. He pulled away from Clark slightly, gasping and flushed, “Oh shit, Superman.” he kissed him again, “Oh, Kal El.”

Clark hummed and sucked his full bottom lip, he revealed, “Clark…”

He looked drugged with desire, “Hmm what?”

He smiled and kissed him quickly and explained, “Clark…that’s my name.”

He blinked dazedly, “Clark…?”

Clark stroked his cheek with his thumb, “Yeah, what is yours?”

He saw his eyes shutter down right in front of him, he stepped away completely, and this time Clark let him. He glanced around the restroom in distain, at Clark and then over Clark’s shoulder into the mirror at himself. Then he said blankly, “My name is none of your business.”

Then he turned and left the restroom, leaving Clark more confused about Batman than ever.

~B~ 

Bruce left the restroom and pushed his way through the crowd; he almost collided with one of the heavies from before, but he moved around him and carried on going until he finally made it outside. He got to his bike and straddled it. His crotch pressing against the seat, emphasising his trapped erection, made him cringe in discomfort and annoyance. His mind and body was in turmoil, he didn’t understand it. Superman had always rubbed him the wrong way. Bruce laughed brokenly, but just now, he’d rubbed him the right way, hadn’t he? 

God! Seeing him so different from how he presented himself as Superman, so human, so goddamned real. Bruce wished he could deny it even to himself but he couldn’t, but he was determined to ignore the flame of passion that Superman had caused in him, the desire that Clark had caused. 

Clark? 

~*~

He tried he really did. He set up the tests on the drug in the cave. He had something to eat. He went out on patrol. However, when he was back in the cave, sitting in front of the computer monitor, his curiosity got the better of him. He typed the words Clark and Superman in, it didn’t take long for the search results to come back. With all the hits that came back about Superman, one name came up the most, Lois Lane, and all her articles on the Man of Steel. Mixed in with those articles were one’s on other topics, one’s with a shared by-line - Lane and Kent, Clark Kent. 

Batman couldn’t believe the impertinence of it, as Bruce Wayne he had never intentionally shown that he had anything to do with Batman. He had purposefully distanced them, but it seemed Superman believed that he was above all that, thinking that nobody would ever cotton on, but Batman had. He grinned smugly to himself; he’d caught him out twice. 

He typed into the search engine – ‘Clark Kent articles’. The most recent one at the top of the screen read - Killer Drug - he clicked on it. He grimaced, Clark Kent’s latest article outlined and warned of the fatal side effects of Rapture, the article was a few weeks old. Bruce chided himself for not broadening his focus beyond Gotham and realising the widespread distribution of the drug. Obviously, Clark Kent had; and that just pissed Batman off. Clark must be there at that nightclub because he had found the source of the drugs.

He remembers Clark concernedly asking him how many pills he had taken. He had been so transfixed by Clark’s flirting that it hadn’t filtered through. Damn it! He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, remembering Clark’s assumption that Bruce’s interest wasn’t drug induced, but was still sexual in nature, and then his passion during their make out session. 

Batman considered, Superman – alien god, and Clark Kent - investigative journalist, Bruce was beginning to wonder what else was there to this increasingly complicated man.

~*~

He decided to return to the nightclub the following evening. Once he was there, he scanned the club and the private area for signs that Superman – Clark Kent was here tonight. He couldn’t see him anywhere, so, Bruce began his search, and then he snuck into the office in the back of the place. He found a large safe, he was sure if this was the source of Rapture then the drugs were in that safe. Although, convictions were the desired objective, Bruce knew that the suppliers in Gotham were small potatoes in the big scheme of things. However, right now cutting off the supply was the main priority. 

He pulled his small set of tools out of his pocket and started on the safe.

But before he had chance to open the safe, he heard people coming towards the office. He quickly realised there was nowhere to go. He prepared himself, and then a group of men entered the office. A wiry guy with a thin moustache and wearing a suit, who must’ve been the boss, demanded, “Who are you?” He turned to one of the other guys, “Who the hell is this guy?”

Bruce grinned at the men widely and then tripped over something that wasn’t there, “Oh, hi!” he laughed, he pointed at the man, “Hey, do you know where I can get some more of those iddy-biddy little blue pills?”

The boss rolled his eyes, “Get the lush outta here.”

Another guy called out the doorway and then a heavy came in, “Throw this prick out of here!”

The heavy came towards him and then frowned and pointed, “Hey I know this guy; he bumped right into me last night, as he was coming from back here.”

The second-in-command got in his face, “What were you doing back here last night?”

Bruce chuckled in the guy’s face, “I don’t know, man, I just really like those pills.”

The boss motioned with his head, “Search him!”

Bruce couldn’t let himself be searched because they would definitely find his tools, and then he would be in deep shit. He couldn’t believe he was going to do it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His gaze darted around looking at the men in the room, and then he drawled, “Hey, can it be that hot guy from last night, is he here?”

The boss turned to his men, “What the hell’s he talking about?”

He gushed, “You know, the gorgeous guy, tall, black hair, mouth to die for.”

One of the lackey’s coughed, “I think he means John.”

Bruce played along, “Yeah, John, that’s him, has he got any more of those little pills he gave me last night.”

The boss sneered at him, “Jesus Christ, get the little fag his pills, and tell John to come in here when he gets here.”

“Sure Boss!”

Bruce was pushed backwards onto a couch that was along the back wall. Shit, he had hoped they were going just toss him out the door. Now it looked as though they were waiting for ‘John’ to show up. 

~S~

Clark was at the Watchtower, he had just finished his research when his cell phone rang, and he answered it, “Hello.”

“John, it’s me Lou from the club. I think you better get your ass over here, the boss ain’t happy.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“We caught a guy in the boss’ office, says he was trying to score and that he knows you.”

Damn it, “Alright, I’ll come as soon as I can. Thanks for calling, Lou.”

He switched off his phone, he shook his head, and turned and glanced at the computer screen, showing a smiling, tuxedo clad, Bruce Wayne. “What have you gotten yourself into, Mr Wayne?”

He went home, changed into his undercover clothes, and then headed for the nightclub in Gotham. He walked down the hallway; some of the guys raised an eyebrow at him as he went by. He knocked and then entered the boss of this operation’s office. He immediately saw Bruce lolling on the couch. 

With excitement in his voice, Bruce began pointing at him, and he called out, “There he is, hi John, hi!”

Clark’s eyes widened, at Bruce’s display, what was he playing at?

The boss grimaced, “Tell me it ain’t true, John.”

Clark frowned and glanced at Bruce, “What’s he been saying?”

The boss shuddered, “He says you gave him some…”

Bruce butted in, “He did, and he was so good too.” 

Clark gave Bruce a sideways look. He had a nerve, expecting him to come here and play along to save him. The boss sneered at Bruce, “I told you to shut up you little fag.”

Clark cringed inwardly, and he glanced at Bruce again who was giving him an authentic looking simpering smile. The boss asked again, “Tell me, he is lying to me. You’re not one of them.”

He really felt like abandoning Bruce, let him get himself out his own mess, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Clark shrugged and smirked, “I’m not; I just let him suck my cock, that’s all.”

The guys in the room all sniggered and the boss rolled his eyes, Bruce whimpered loudly, and then he squirmed against the couch seats. Clark frowned and he noticed for the first time since entering the office, that there was a light sheen of sweat on Bruce’s skin. He used his telescopic vision and saw that Bruce’s eyes were fully dilated. Shit! 

He asked, “Is he on something?”

The boss laughed, “We found him in here; searching for a hit, so, we gave him one.”

Damn it! He returned his gaze to Bruce, who was licking the sweat pearling on his upper lip, “Huh-huh, they made me take lots of them.”

Clark demanded angrily, “You overdosed him on purpose!”

The second-in-command sneered, “He was either up to something or he’s a cocksucker or both, anyway it’s good riddance.”

Clark gritted his teeth. He didn’t have time for these assholes. He reached out, and offered his hand to Bruce, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Bruce gazed at him dizzily, “I knew you’d come for me.” 

And then he grasped his offered hand, and Clark pulled him up off the couch and then he led him through the club. He found the alley where Bruce had left his motorcycle. Bruce slumped against the brick wall, he groaned, “Thanks.”

Clark held him up straight and shrugged, “Well, I couldn’t just leave you there, could I, Bruce?”

Bruce reached out, and caressed his cheek, “You know my name?”

Clark smiled, “Yeah, I know your name, Bruce.”

Bruce cringed, and told him panting, “Clark, I feel… they forced me to take those pills, and now… and now…”

He leaned in and kissed him, Clark barely pulled away, “Bruce, calm down, you’re going to be okay…”

Bruce groaned, “Those pills are fucking powerful, I want… Clark, I want to do what you said…”

Clark stroked his sweaty face, “What do you want, Bruce?”

Bruce cupped Clark’s head and pulled him closer, he whispered, “I really want to suck your cock.”

Clark groaned in desperation, “God, Bruce, we can’t, you’re drugged.”

Bruce nodded, “Oh god, I know Clark, I know, but I need… oh god I need to come so badly.”

“Okay, it is okay, Bruce, I’ll help you.” 

He reached down, and flicked Bruce’s jeans open. He reached inside and pulled out Bruce’s extremely hard and beautiful cock. He wrapped his fist around it and began stroking him with a firm and steady rhythm. Bruce’s fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of Clark’s neck, as they both peered down and watched Clark jerking him off. Bruce murmured, “It feels so good, you feel so good, Clark, more.”

Clark glanced up at Bruce for a moment, and then he dribbled a line of saliva down and used it to ease his stroke. Bruce’s cock throbbed, the head appearing and disappearing through his fist. Bruce groaned, “Oh god.” He dipped his head and kissed Clark’s lips, murmuring, “My god, my god.”

He had his hand wrapped around the cock of one of the most gorgeous, sexy men he had ever met. A man he had found himself caring about ever since the first time he had met Batman, who was now showing him some receptivity, even though the demonstration was drug induced. So when he pleaded, “Please, please make me come.” 

Clark couldn’t resist that plea, couldn’t resist him. He kissed Bruce and then he went to his knees, on the dirty ground of the alley. He looked up into Bruce’s eyes, who returned the gaze intensely. Clark leaned forward and took the hot hard flesh into his mouth, Bruce gasped and then began murmuring ‘yes’ over, and over again. Clark took more and his eyelids fluttered closed, savouring the taste of him. Oh yes, he moaned at the flavour. Clark felt Bruce’s hands cupping the back of head; he glanced up at Bruce, who was watching him in awe. He whispered huskily to him, “Yes Clark.” 

Clark moaned around the flesh in his mouth, he held onto Bruce’s hips and sucked his cock hungrily, and then he massaged his balls, until Bruce was shaking, and surging forward and the warmth of his come filled Clark’s mouth. 

Clark arose licking his lips and gazed into Bruce’s tired but satisfied face, Clark reached out and caressed his cheek with his thumb, “Feeling better now?”

Bruce licked his lips and nodded, he gave him a sated smiled, and Clark nodded, “Good, at least I won’t have to take you to the hospital now.”

Bruce blinked, his eyes widened and then his body language became stiff. He pushed himself away from the wall. He tucked his softening spent cock away and zipped up. He approached his bike and straddled it, started the engine. He then turned to Clark, “I’ve tested the drug, and I think my results could help your doctors in Metropolis.”

Clark was disconcerted by Bruce’s abrupt mood change but he replied, “That would be great, any help would be greatly appreciated.”

Bruce nodded, “Tell the doctors that the results will be available in one hour, I will send them my findings then.”

Clark was a little put off by Bruce’s attitude but right now, everyone’s safety was more important. Doctor Hamilton had made a lot of progress but he seemed to be missing some vital information needed to create a truly effective treatment. If Batman believed, he had found that information then he had to get it to him. He informed Bruce, “You can send the results to a Doctor Emil Hamilton; he’s working with the doctors at Metropolis General.”

Bruce nodded once and then he roared out of the alley on his motorcycle. 

Clark went to return inside the club but realised that after walking out on his undercover mission it was very doubtful that he would be welcomed back inside. So, Clark decided to return home, and get cleaned up. It looked as though the rest of the case was a job for Superman.

~*~

Superman was at the Watchtower, when he received word from Doctor Hamilton that he’d made a breakthrough. That by using Batman’s information, he’d successfully found an effective treatment. Superman was very pleased until the main monitor bleeped to life. Batman appeared onscreen, Superman asked in surprise, “Batman… how did you…?”

Batman stated neutrally, “The system that you have there isn’t that difficult to hack into.”

Superman smiled, “Well, I’m actually glad to speak with you. A treatment has been created thanks to your input, Batman. We have proved we can make a good team. Now we can go after the drug suppliers…”

Batman cut him off, “No, the suppliers are in Gotham, your part in this case is over, this is my problem.”

“Drugs are everyone’s problem, I could help you.”

Batman stated lowly, “I don’t need you, Superman!” 

Then the screen went blank.

 

The end of part 2


	3. Agonists 3/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason Batman comes to Metropolis.

TITLE: Agonists 3/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,395  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: There’s a reason Batman comes to Metropolis.

~B~

Six months later

He was floating in that place, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. This was the time where he couldn’t control his thoughts, his memories. During his waking hours, it was easy to keep his focus on other things. There was always something that needed doing; investigating, training, patrolling. However, when he was lying all alone, in his king-size bed, trying to get some sleep that was when he snuck into his thoughts. His wide beautiful oceanic eyes looking at him with haughty contempt as he told him off, sparkling with amusement as he flirted with him, wide with concern for him, and finally looking up at him from his position on his knees. That delicious full mouth pinched with disapproval, curling into a knowing smile, those lips pressed against his, stretched wide around his throbbing hard cock. 

He rolled over in bed, groaning as his erection rubbed against the mattress, he mindlessly shoved his hand between himself and the bed, and he grasped himself and squeezed. He groaned into the pillow, “Ah, fuck.”

Months ago, he had despised himself for this, for letting Superman get under his skin. He had cut most of the personal things out of his life, so he could donate more time to being Batman. He’d made that decision a long time ago, when he had decided to devote his life to the cause, to try to save Gotham from itself. However, being with him, depending on him to save him, dammit, kissing him, it had been too much of a liability to be allowed to continue any longer. 

It had been fine when all he had ever seen was Superman floating there, all majestic, looking down at him from his pulpit. But that was before he had met Clark, oh god, Clark, with his smiles, and his annoyance and his passion, coming to his aid when he didn’t have to. Even when he was sucking his cock, it was to save him, so he didn’t overdose and have to go to the hospital and fall into a coma.

How did the son of a bitch come out that sordid and dirty situation still untainted and good?

He remembers it like yesterday, the way he’d sucked him off, the way he’d skilfully played with the length with his tongue every time he went down on his cock, the noises – hungry noises that Clark had made, the way he’d looked up into his eyes as he swallowed Bruce’s come.

Bruce tossed the sheet back and he fisted his erection furiously, “Ahh, oh my god.” 

~*~

He’d stayed away from him, not even entering Metropolis for business reasons for Wayne Enterprises. And after a couple of failed attempts by the Watchtower to make contact, Superman stopped trying to contact him. It was a relief actually, because no matter how determined Bruce was to ignore his feelings, the nightly replays in his head were making it so damn hard to resist.

Although, he had cut off contact, it hadn’t severed his interest, he found himself watching any new footage of the Man of Steel, found himself reading the Daily Planet every day in case Clark Kent had an article published. 

In conclusion, that goddamned beautiful alien was sending him crazy!

His current location attested to it, he was waiting in the shadows; the illumination from the streetlights cast an eerie glow in the darkened apartment. He heard the locks opened, he slowed his breathing, and his leather-clad fingers twitched with slight apprehension, as the door opened fully and the man in question walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

He tossed his keys on to a table, he sighed, “I thought you were stealthier than this.”

Clark Kent turned and stared straight at him and reached out to switch a lamp on, the light came on, and Batman gruffly stated, “I’m not exactly at the top of my game when I’m around you.”

Clark Kent studied him through the lenses of his glasses, and Batman returned the assessing look, it was actually the first time he’d met Clark Kent when he wasn’t undercover. He stated, “You look different.”

Clark reached up and adjusted his glasses, and straightened his shoulders, he revealed in a surly manner, “Yeah, well, it’s what I have to do, so I don’t have wear a mask like you.”

Batman took a step closer, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, actually it makes you sexier somehow.”

Clark took an unsteady breath, he quietly demanded, “What are you doing here? You made it clear that you didn’t want anything to do with me six months ago. But now you’re here talking about... telling me…” he stuttered to a stop, he rubbed the bridge of his nose behind his glasses and then paced away. 

Batman rushed ahead and cut him off, grasped his head and kissed him deeply, Clark responded for a minute furiously. Oh, god it was just as incredible as he remembered. However then he pulled away from the kiss but Batman held his head in his hands and tried to reinitiate another kiss. 

He couldn’t let him stop. 

Clark reached up and gently forced his hands away and held his wrists in front of them, “You can’t just do this, Bruce. You walked away, and you stayed away even after what we did.”

Batman stared at him in disbelief, “What you did was to save my life, that’s the only reason why we did it.”

Clark exclaimed, “Oh my god, everyone else is right. You’re actually a nutcase, aren’t you? If that was true, what the hell are you doing here?”

Batman growled, “If I’m a nutcase, it’s because you have sent me crazy, because I can’t forget how good you were!”

Clark released his wrists and rolled his eyes, “And what, you’ve popped in for what, a booty call?”

Batman wondered aloud, “Why not, I seem to remember a conversation in a restroom, where you certainly seemed willing enough.”

Clark shook his head, “What I was willing to do with that gorgeous guy that I met in that restroom has got nothing to do with you, Batman.”

Batman grimaced, “How can you say that, when it was me?”

Clark chuckled darkly and leaned closer and peered at him through his lenses, “I don’t think you would be interested in what I wanted to do to that guy.”

Excitement shot through Bruce at that statement, he started breathing heavily, and he questioned, “What if I am?”

Clark took a deep breath, licked his lips, while shaking his head in wonder, “That really is the reason you’ve come here, after all this time.”

Batman wasn’t sure what Clark was thinking, if he was tempted or whether he was just about to kick him out. He couldn’t let that happen though, not after abandoning his own resolve and coming here for him. He smirked and purposely goaded him, “You sucked my cock so well, and I wondered what else you could do for me.”

Clark’s jaw tensed, he grabbed Batman suddenly and spun him around, so his back was to Clark’s chest, his hand around his throat, his other hand covering his groin guard, pulling his ass against his groin. He whispered darkly to Batman, “I could fuck you. That’s what I could do for you.”

Batman swallowed with anticipation, and smiled to himself. Yes! He provoked him more for good measure. He goaded, “Go ahead if you think you are capable.”

Clark let out a growl, and forcibly manhandled Batman into his bedroom, tossing him onto the bed face down. Batman found himself spread eagle. Clark followed him down onto the bed and flipped his black cape out of the way. He grasped his hips, pulling him up onto his knees, and ordered him, “Unless you want me to rip your suit, you better released the bottoms, right now.”

Clark retrieved some lube but Batman refused to open the clasps. Clark snarled, “You want to play with me, Batman?” 

Then Clark’s fingers tore into the Batsuit at his waist and then he quickly dragged the bottom half of it over his ass. Oh, fuck, yes! Excitement shot through him, at the same time as his already hard cock sprang out. Clark grasped Batman’s hips and positioned him again, making him spread his knees and Batman braced his black gloved hands against the mattress next to the pillows. He bowed his head and groaned, as Clark spread his ass cheeks, murmuring meanly, “Let me have a look at you, hmm, nice tight little asshole.”

Batman couldn’t believe that such as compliment could make him feel great, but those words coming out of Clark Kent’s mouth only turned him on even more. As Clark’s slick finger breached him, his cock flexed. He bowed his head even more, and he groaned, as it began thrusting inside him. Oh, shit oh god! Then Clark added another finger, and Batman’s breath stuttered a moment. Clark praised gutturally, “Yes, that’s so good. You’re taking it so nicely, hmm.”

Then Clark asked, “Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” Batman breathed steadily through his nose but couldn’t bring himself to ask for it. He heard the annoyance in Clark’s voice, “Well, I think you are.”

He heard Clark’s zipper being lowered, then he felt the wet tip of Clark’s cock, as he rubbed it over his ass. Oh, shit! Clark demanded, “You think you can come here, and mess with me, Batman?” 

He pushed down on his back and made him arched for it as he penetrated him. Batman choked on a breath, as the hard flesh opened his ass up. Clark grasped Batman’s shoulder and pulled him back onto his cock. Clark moaned his name, and Batman gritted his teeth and arched back for it. Clark began thrusting into him hard, his balls slapping against his perineum. Clark snarled, “You think you can come here just for a fuck?”

He wanted to cry out in pleasure but he kept his lips tightly shut. Clark responded by moving over him, covering his back, his hands braced alongside Batman’s on the mattress. He continued thrusting harder and deeper. Batman let out a keening sound. So good, it was so fucking good. Clark growled, “How do you like that, huh?” 

Batman wanted to beg him to go slower not to take him so hard, but he couldn’t ask for that any more than he could tell him that he loved this.

He was shaking his cowl-covered head in denial of the pleasure that Clark was giving to him, and as his head turned, he spotted their reflection in the dressing table mirror. He saw the vision of Batman being mounted by Clark Kent, who was still fully clothed, still wearing his suit and glasses. He groaned in a combination of shame and arousal. His arms collapsed from under him, but Clark took no mind, he followed him down and continued stroking into him. Batman’s hard leaking cock was now trapped underneath him against the bed. He quietly moaned, his head still turned, still watching himself getting fucked. 

He saw in the reflection, as Clark followed his gaze. Then Clark saw them too, he groaned next to Batman’s cowl covered ear, “Fuck, Bruce, just look at us.”

Batman breathed in response, “I know.”

With them, both watching their reflections, Clark’s thrusts got longer and deeper, and the mattress was bouncing considerably. Batman’s cock was ground down into the mattress. But when Bruce felt close, when he knew he was going to come, he turned his head, and hid from the reflection of Batman. He pressed his face into the sheets and cried out his orgasm against the mattress. Clark moaned throatily at the feeling, and then Batman shivered as he felt Clark spilling warmth into his ass.

Clark Kent withdrew with a drawn-out groan and flopped back onto the bed at Batman’s side, he chuckled roughly, “Oh damn that was great, huh?”

When Batman didn’t answer, Clark reached out to his shoulder, “Bruce, you were incredible.”

He knew Clark was trying to be gracious, but he found himself unusually emotional. He got himself under control, enough so he could turn over, he stated, “I’m going to use your bathroom to clean up.”

He moved off the bed, and then entered the bathroom, and then he did what he said. He removed his suit, had a shower, and then redressed in it. Luckily, he had managed to rein in his emotions by the time he left the bathroom. Clark observed him from the bed. He had taken off his glasses as he relaxed there against the pillows, and he smiled and inquired, “Feeling okay?”

Batman nodded, “I’m alright.”

Clark squinted at him and snorted, “Just alright? I guess having sex with Superman didn’t live up to your expectations, huh?”

Batman shook his head; he said quietly “No, you were fine.”

Clark’s lips pinched and then he chuckled ruefully, “Fine… that’s it? Well, it’s nice to know how I measure up compared to other men.”

Batman swallowed, and admitted, “I wouldn’t know about that.”

Clark frowned at him, “What…?”

Batman glanced at the floor, then he looked up and met Clark’s gaze, “You were the first man to ever kiss me.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Bruce…?”

“You are the only man that’s ever even touched me in that way.”

Clark’s eyes darted around the bed, which minutes ago, he had fucked him through the mattress of, Clark swallowed apprehensively, and he spoke softly, “Bruce, I’m sorry.”

Batman gave him a small smile, “Don’t be, I told you, you were good.”

Clark returned that small smile, and then Batman turned and left Clark’s apartment.

~S~

Clark lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he knew he should get to sleep, but he couldn’t drop off, not after that visit from Batman. He almost felt guilty for what had happened, for taking him so fiercely his first time. But he hadn’t known had he, if he had he would’ve been more considerate, more gentle. However, even though Clark had taken him deeply he knew he hadn’t hurt him. Clark was too self-aware; he’d always had to be, so he didn’t hurt anyone in his day-to-day life, so during sex he was even more so. 

So, his worry wasn’t about the physical aspects, he knew Bruce had enjoyed it. He had felt it as his ass had tightened around his cock as he came for him and the wet patch on his bed covers afterwards. 

No, it was that Batman had come here, broken into his apartment, after six months of silence, and then he had goaded him into doing it, revealed his inexperience, and then left. Maybe he shouldn’t have let him provoke him. Clark had found himself caring about the hero, ever since they first met, but Bruce Wayne somehow aggravated Clark and caused his cock to rise. 

Clark had spent most of his life living like a monk. He had been trapped by his own secret, scared to tell people what he was. Always worried of rejection for being an alien, but mostly as protection, he never wanted to endanger himself or his loved ones by the wrong people finding out. There had always been a core group of people who knew, who were family or like family to him. Some who even might have caused a spark between them at one point or another but none that caused the kind of reaction Bruce Wayne had just caused.

Clark groaned quietly and palmed his still interested cock. It had been so damn good, the way Bruce’s body had responded to his, how could someone so inexperienced resonate with him so completely.

The thing was he and Bruce had a lot in common. They both tried their best to protect the ordinary citizens of the world, admittedly with different methods but then they had different abilities, didn’t they? They both already knew each other’s alter-ego’s and most importantly in this situation, Bruce was so handsome so fucking sexy, if it wasn’t for Bruce’s attitude Clark would be extremely tempted to go to bed with him anyway, without being goaded into it.

The question was why was Bruce so reluctant to let himself act on their feelings for each other. Bruce had told him that Clark was the first man to kiss him, the first man to… Clark licked his lips remembering being on his knees for him, sucking Bruce’s cock… the first man to suck his cock, and to fuck him, oh, god, the idea of being his first… Clark’s jaw tensed …his only man, was so fucking hot.

Clark made a decision right there and then. Whatever Bruce’s problem was, he wasn’t going to let him go. He wasn’t going to let him disappear for another six months, Bruce had made a decision to come to him, and Bruce had chosen to succumb to his ‘forbidden’ desire for Clark. So now, Clark was going to make sure Bruce understood, Clark was in his life now and he was never going to get rid of him because Clark couldn’t give him up.

~*~

After doing his patrol the following night, he flew to Gotham. He found Batman on a rooftop, observing a warehouse with infrared binoculars. Superman floated down into view. He saw Batman’s shoulders slump when he saw him, and he growled, “I’m busy at the moment, I haven’t got time for this, Superman.”

Superman informed him, “I will keep an ear out for your targets for you, but we need to talk.”

He muttered, “About what?”

He replied, “Last night.”

“I’m not talking to you like this, not in uniform.”

Superman grinned, “You won’t talk to me in uniform, but you’ll let me fuck you in uniform?” Batman glanced away, and Superman stepped towards him, cupping his face, and he made him face him, “But what I really want to do, is go to bed with you.”

Batman said quietly in confusion, “I thought we already had.”

He moved closer, he said softly, “No, I mean, naked, no uniforms, under the sheets…” he got in even closer, sharing breath, “… I mean Bruce and Clark face to face, making love, and after we make each other come, we fall asleep side-by-side in the same bed.”

Batman’s breathing quickened, he pleaded, “I can’t deal with this right now, and I need you to go, so I can do my job.”

Superman nodded knowingly, “It’s the sexual tension. When we get used to being together, we will be able to work together on missions, and it won’t affect us too badly. We will just look forward to being alone again when we are off-duty.”

Batman stared at him in consternation, “You have to go now!”

Superman requested, “I want to see you.”

Batman swallowed, “Do you know the Wayne Enterprises building?”

Superman nodded, “Yes, it is hard to miss, especially from up there.”

“My penthouse is on the top floor, there’s a balcony…”

He smiled and told him, “Okay, I’ll see you there later.” He motioned down at the warehouse, “Go get them.” 

He lifted off, and flew up into the sky and then was out of sight.

The end of part 3


	4. Agonists 4/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark convinces Bruce to give in to their feelings for each other.

TITLE: Agonists 4/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,963  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark convinces Bruce to give in to their feelings for each other.

~S~

Superman arrived at the penthouse before Bruce. He tried the balcony doors and found them unlocked. He wondered whether they were always unlocked, or if Bruce had somehow arranged for the doors to be open for him. 

Either way, he entered and glanced around, the décor was simple but stylish, Clark knew this wasn’t Bruce Wayne’s normal abode, however, he knew from keeping track of Bruce these last six months that Wayne Manor was undergoing extensive renovations right now, so at least for the time being this actually was Bruce’s home. 

Superman wandered around the penthouse and came across Bruce’s bedroom; he entered and raised an appreciative brow at the bed. He grinned and licked his lips when he saw the bed linen. He approached the bed and pulled the top sheet back, and looked at the red cotton sheets. He bit his lip in mirth. He picked up the edge of his cape and laid it against the sheet. He laughed in delight when he saw that the colours perfectly matched. 

He left the bedroom and re-entered the lounge area. He didn’t know exactly how long Bruce would be, and while he waited, he began to wonder if he should’ve come here wearing normal clothes. Superman did seem to agitate Bruce, but coming here wearing his Daily Planet attire didn’t seem right either, if they were meeting at his apartment, he’d be wearing just some jeans and a plain t-shirt.

His wondering was brought to a halt as the door opened, revealing Bruce Wayne wearing his expensive version of jeans and a t-shirt. Superman smiled and shook his head and blinked in self-consciousness; Bruce raised an eyebrow in question. Superman shrugged, “I knew I shouldn’t have worn my uniform.”

Bruce slowly gave him the once over, and told him smoothly, “You look incredible as always.”

Superman found himself blushing shyly, at Bruce’s appraisal, “Thanks, I didn’t think you liked Superman though.”

Bruce admitted, “No, I think the problem was I didn’t want to admit that I was attracted to him.”

Superman held his gaze, “So, are willing to admit it now?”

“I think it was obvious last night.”

Superman nodded, “It was, I just don’t know why it took you so long to come to me.”

Bruce half grimaced; and he walked further into the lounge, and he blew out a hard breath, “Okay, I assume you’ve looked into my past, with you being an investigative journalist and all?” at Superman’s nod of confirmation, he continued. “I’ve spent years preparing for this, for being Batman, for the mission to save Gotham; I can’t let myself be distracted from it, by anything or anyone.”

“And I’m a distraction?”

Bruce’s eyes traced his body in his uniform, “Oh yeah.”

Superman couldn’t hide his grin, and Bruce chuckled desperately, “Don’t…!”

Superman laughed gently, and approached Bruce, “I think you want me to distract you.”

Bruce shook his head, and asked hopelessly, “Why couldn’t you just stay up there, and keep looking down on me, so virtuous and out of reach? Why did you have to come down here and get all dirty…?”

Superman reached out and stroked his cheek fondly, “Bruce, I’m not a god, I’m a farm boy, I’ve been getting dirty all my life.”

Bruce squinted at him, “That’s really not helping.”

Superman smirked and then offered, “So, okay, I’ll make a deal with you, let me distract you every so often, and I promise to always come and help you with your mission whenever you need me.”

Bruce stared at him intensely, and questioned, “And what do you get out of it.”

Superman leaned in and kissed Bruce’s cheek, whispered in his ear, and echoed Bruce’s earlier statement, “I think it was obvious last night.”

He pulled back and looked deeply into Bruce’s eyes, and Bruce whimpered, “God!”

Superman shook his head gently, and whispered against his lips, “No… it’s Clark.”

He felt Bruce smile against his lips, and then Bruce kissed him. 

~*~

Superman was kissing Bruce Wayne slowly, languorously, nibbling at Bruce’s lips. Bruce’s hands clutched at his body, finally finding his way under the hem of his uniform top and caressing Superman’s skin underneath. Sighing at his touch, he asked Bruce, “Do you want to go to bed?”

Bruce kissed his earlobe, “Yes.”

Bruce reached out, taking his hand, and led him to the bedroom. They reached the bed, Bruce moved in close, and then he pounced on him. Taking Superman’s mouth, pushing his tongue passed his lips, grasping his head and deepening the kiss even more. Superman groaned deep in his throat in pleasure but he put his hand out, and pushed him away gently, “Wait, a moment.”

Then Bruce stepped back, panting, he asked, “What…?” 

His eyes feasted on Superman’s face and his body. Superman’s chest rose and fell, seeing Bruce’s desire let loose for the first time.

Superman reminded him, “I told you what I wanted to do, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded in understanding. He licked his lips nervously, “You said you wanted to make love.”

Superman smiled bashfully, and he went and sat down on the bed. He then started to pull his red boots off, until Bruce knelt down in front of him and grabbed the heel of Superman’s boot. He pulled one off then the other. He watched him in fond amusement

Then Superman stood back up, and unclasped his cape. He glanced at Bruce, and shrugged. Bruce stepped towards him, smiled and reached for him, grasped the hem of his uniform top. He pushed it up and dragged it over his head, messing his hair up on the way. Bruce kissed his lips and then his throat, his fingers curled in Bruce’s hair and Bruce groaned softly against his throat, “Oh, Clark.”

Bruce dipped his head and sucked at his nipples. His fingers lightly gripped Bruce’s hair, “Hmm yes, Bruce.”

Bruce’s hands sculpted his body, as he changed nipples. He was moaning around it, as his hands found his ass, squeezing it. Clark groaned at the feeling of Bruce’s touch, and then the realisation that to Bruce exploring another man’s body was unknown territory, made it even more exciting to Clark. Bruce came back up to his lips, but he pushed Bruce away slightly, and grabbed the hem of Bruce’s t-shirt, pulling it off over his head, he tossed it away. He ran his hands over Bruce’s body. God, he really had a fantastic body. He dipped his head and licked his chest, his stomach, and then he fell to his knees. 

He ran his tongue over the fine hairs just above his waistband, and Bruce groaned loudly. His hand cupped and palmed the bulge just below, he glanced up at him and Bruce took a staggered breath, he breathed, “Just like the dreams.”

Clark asked seriously, “You’ve been dreaming about that night when I…”

Bruce breathed heavily and nodded. Clark’s cock hardened even more remembering that night when he sucked Bruce off in that alley. Clark stood up, and returned to his mouth. He whispered against Bruce’s lips, “Do you remember that night? When you wanted to suck my cock?” Bruce groaned and nodded in response and Clark asked, “Do you want to do it now?”

Bruce swallowed nervously but his eyes were bright, “I’ve never…”

Clark felt that possessive thrill go through him again, he asked throatily, “Because I’m your first?”

Bruce held his gaze, and then he went to his knees in front of him. Clark pushed down his uniform bottoms, his cock springing out. Bruce gazed at his erection. Clark breathed steadily, waiting, letting Bruce have the chance to explore in his own time. Bruce studied him and then he wrapped his fingers around him and caressed it with his thumb, rubbing along the vein. Clark sighed. Bruce pumped it slowly, getting used to feeling another man’s cock in his hand. He looked up in to Clark’s eyes and Clark smiled down at him.

Bruce returned his gaze to Clark’s cock, and then he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the head, he uttered quietly, “Oh!” and then he glanced up again. 

Clark asked, “Like it?”

Bruce made a sound that was half hum half growl and then he took the head of Clark’s cock into his mouth, and then with slight suction pulled off again, dragging his bottom lip over the hard flesh. Clark groaned loudly and Bruce gave him a pleased smile. Bruce asked, “Like it?”

His hands went to Bruce’s head and stroked his hair, he confessed, “Yeah, I like it a lot.”

Then Bruce returned to Clark’s cock and began sucking and pumping the length, groaning around it. Oh, damn, for his first attempt, Bruce was doing remarkably well and he seemed to be really enjoying it also. As Bruce got more confident in his technique, Clark had to restrain himself from thrusting into his mouth. After the roughness of their first time, this needed to be gentler, special even. When Bruce looked up and held his gaze, his lips stretched around him. Clark licked his lips and moaned. Shit, they had to stop now, He groaned, “Ahh! You’ve got to stop.”

Bruce hummed around him, and continued, he even tried to take more. Clark demanded, “Ahh, fuck, stop, Bruce!”

Bruce groaned and held onto Clark’s hips, and Clark had to force him away, he grabbed him and dragged him to his feet. Bruce looked at him with shocked eyes. Clark laughed and kissed him, “You’re too good at that.” Bruce looked relieved that nothing was wrong and then Clark kissed him again.

Then Clark took them down onto the bed, Clark’s fingers flicking open his fly, and then dragging his jeans off, dropping them on the bedroom floor. Pulling his own uniform bottoms off completely, and then coming down and covering Bruce, kissing him deeply, tasting a hint of his own flavour. Bruce’s fingers were tangling in his hair, then Clark began thrusting his cock alongside Bruce’s, Bruce arched and moaned, “Oh, Clark!”

Bruce’s hands found his ass; he grasped it, holding on as Clark rocked them together. He grasped Bruce’s head and pressed his tongue into his mouth over, and over in time with his thrusts, and Bruce met his tongue with his own. He sucked Bruce’s soft tongue slowly, and then he asked, “Do you have something we can use for lube?”

Bruce licked his own lips lazily, “Huh-huh, in the drawer.”

Clark reached over and opened the drawer; he found a used bottle of lube and raised an eyebrow. Bruce held his gaze, and then he swallowed, he admitted, “It’s been an interesting six months, figuring out what I really wanted from you.”

Clark bowed his head and groaned against his throat, at the thought of Bruce playing with himself, thinking of him. Clark revealed, “I wondered afterwards about how well you took me your first time.”

Bruce asked quietly, “Are you going to use it now?”

Clark raised his head and nodded, “Oh, yeah.”

~*~

Oh god, this was different, so much more real, no anger, no pretending it wasn’t about feelings. This was slow, and deliberate. Clark groaned in arousal as his slick fingers were allowed access into Bruce’s ass. He pulled them out and pushed them slowly back inside, he praised him softly, “So good, Bruce, fuck, yes.”

Bruce moaned, “Your fingers feel big.”

Clark thrust his fingers, “But good right?”

Bruce reached down and stoked his own cock, he nodded, “Huh-huh.”

Clark leaned in and sucked the head, and Bruce gasped and bucked up. Bruce caught his gaze and asked desperately, “Clark…?”

He pulled away and cooed, “I know, I know.”

He resettled between Bruce’s thighs, lined up and began the slow push in and they echoed each other’s groan. He could feel and see every inch of his cock sliding into Bruce’s fine ass. He glanced up and saw the concentration on Bruce’s face as he tried to relax some more, so he could take Clark’s cock.

Clark murmured softly, “Bruce…”

He gained Bruce’s full attention and then Clark gave him his sunniest, most loving smile. Bruce juddered and then Clark sank into him all the way, as he relaxed fully. He saw Bruce’s eyes roll back in pleasure, and Clark leaned down and kissed him groaning hoarsely against his lips, Bruce moaned lowly and then returned his kisses. And then Clark began thrusting slowly, carefully until both he and Bruce were panting with passion. Bruce’s legs wrapped around Clark’s hips, and Clark rolled their hips together, his fist wrapping around Bruce’s cock and stroking until Bruce began shaking. 

Bruce turned his head, biting his lips, trying to stop the cries of pleasure escaping him as his orgasm began to take over him. Clark frowned and then grasped his head making him look straight up into Clark’s eyes. Clark demanded roughly, “Where do you think you’re going to hide from me?”

Bruce gasped, looking into his eyes; Clark kept hold of his head, unwillingly to let Bruce pretend and hide from what was happening here. Clark kept their gazes locked as he thrust into him and brought them both to orgasm. Bruce arched off the bed; shuddering but he held his gaze. Clark crooned, “That’s right, you feel that, huh?”

Bruce reached up and dragged him down closing the slight gap between them, and then with evident emotion, Bruce kissed him passionately.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly as they recovered. Eventually, Clark rolled off and they lay side-by-side, Bruce was stretching his tired muscles and then rolled on his side to face him. Clark’s eyelids were slowly shutting, if there was one thing that could tire him out, it was great sex, not that he got the opportunity for it that often. Maybe from now on, he would be getting, not only great but incredible sex from Bruce, he hoped so.

And then Bruce asked, “So, you’re really going to sleep…?”

Clark smiled tiredly, “That was the plan…”

Bruce enquired, “Are you sure you don’t want to go home, and sleep in your own bed?”

Clark opened one eye and looked at Bruce’s flushed features, “Have you got a problem with me sleeping in your bed, Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head, “No, I just… you don’t have to stay just to be nice, that’s all.”

Clark opened both eyes, he chuckled, and then told him, “I am nice, you’ll just have to get used to it.” Then he leaned in and kissed him. Then he lay back again.

Bruce snickered, “You’re not always that nice.”

Clark grinned, “Yeah, and don’t you love it when I’m not so nice.” Bruce pouted and shrugged, Clark rolled his eyes gently, “Go to sleep, Bruce.”

Clark laid his head on the pillows and closed his eyes, after a moment, he felt Bruce do the same. He didn’t know where they were going from here but he knew it was always going to be interesting, now that Bruce Wayne was in his life.

~B~

It was later on, they’d both been asleep. Bruce awoke, not used to sharing his bed. Oh, he had partaken in a few encounters, to satisfy bodily needs, and to create proof for his persona that he and Alfred had created for him this past year. The women had been attractive and Bruce had no criticism of their skill in the bedroom, although, he hadn’t been desirous of their continued presence afterwards. 

Bruce turned his head, and gazed at the man sharing his bed. The sex between them the other night had been hard, passionate, and completely satisfying. Clark had been dismayed when Bruce revealed that he was his first man, feeling guilty for the roughness he had displayed. But it had to be that way, because there was no way that Bruce would’ve allowed himself to arrive on his doorstep and tell him, ‘you’re the only man I’ve ever wanted, and I haven’t stopped thinking about you for six months and I want you to make love to me.’ But then again, that’s exactly what Clark did just an hour or so ago, wasn’t it. It had been intense and passionate without being rough. 

Clark didn’t always show it but Bruce was beginning to think maybe Clark had just as much of an intense personality as Bruce had. The way he had forced him to meet his gaze as they came together, Bruce had seen a sea of strong emotions in those eyes. Now Bruce understood that while he himself practised restraint and self-control, so did Clark. Clark just did it under a more light-hearted shell.

Bruce reached out and caressed the soft skin of Clark’s broad chest, god, he admired the soft tousled hair that had fallen out of place, the soft fan of eyelashes and the full pink lips, opened slightly as he slept. Clark denied it, but he was like a beautiful sexy god. Bruce leaned over and kissed his chest. Clark murmured softly half roused, and his fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair, making it even messier. Bruce sighed; he just hoped he was doing the right thing letting Clark in, because right at this moment, it couldn’t feel any more right. 

As his attention on Clark’s chest became more focused, he didn’t hear the bedroom door open. So when Alfred entered asking, “How did your meeting with Superman go, Master Bruce?”

Bruce lifted his mouth from Clark’s peaked little nipple, and gazed at Alfred in wide-eyed surprise. Alfred’s gaze flickered between Bruce and Clark.

And then distractingly, Clark sighed, “Don’t stop, Bruce.”

Bruce uttered in dismay, “Alfred…?”

Clark opened his eyes, and followed Bruce’s gaze, he frowned and asked nervously, “Bruce…?”

Alfred shook himself, he coughed and apologised, “I am sorry for the interruption, Sir.” Then he did an about turn and promptly left the bedroom.

Bruce groaned and bowed his forehead against Clark’s chest and Clark asked again, “Bruce, who was that?”

He shook his head against Clark; he said plaintively, “That was Alfred Pennyworth.”

Clark inquired knowingly, “He was your guardian growing up, wasn’t he?” 

Bruce raised his head and lounged over Clark, he half-smiled, “He still is.”

Clark gave him one of those disarming smiles, “So, we just got caught by your dad?”

Bruce chuckled hopelessly, “I suppose you could but it that way. It wasn’t the best thing to happen, was it? He just wanted to see if our meeting was over.”

“So he knew you were meeting me…, does he know everything?”

Bruce nodded, “Everything apart from our attraction part… Well knowing Alfred, he probably does know about that already, he just didn’t expect to walk in here and find us, like this.”

Clark asked seriously, “He knows about me, who I really am?”

Bruce could understand Clark’s wariness. However, he reassured him, “Yes I share nearly everything with him. You can trust Alfred. He’d die before revealing any secrets He’s the most trustworthy person on the planet.”

Clark shrugged playfully, “I don’t know about that, Bruce, I've known a couple of people who could fill that position.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “You mean your teammates, the Justice League, are you still trying to get me to join up?”

Clark reached out and caressed his cheek, Bruce closed his eyes it felt so nice. Clark revealed, “My team are extremely trustworthy but I didn’t mean them.”

Bruce inquired, “Who then?”

Clark smiled wistfully, “There’s a little farm in the middle of Kansas.”

“A farm…?” he asked.

Clark chuckled, “I wasn’t kidding, when I told you that I’m a farm boy, Bruce.”

“How…?”

“We have plenty of time, Bruce. Eventually we will know everything about each other.”

The idea of that filled him with equal parts dread at revealing too much to anyone and the other part a desperate yearning for that kind of emotional intimacy. Only time would tell if that was something he could handle. For now he suggested, “We better get up now, we don’t want to be rude to Alfred.”

Clark grinned, “I thought maybe rude was your default setting.”

Bruce shook his head. “And what’s yours trying to be funny?”

Clark chuckled some more, “No, actually it isn’t, it must be being around you. You must bring it out in me.”

~*~

Clark redressed in his uniform, while Bruce only dressed in his robe. He would have to return to bed and get some sleep eventually. They ventured out into the lounge area, Alfred glanced their way, raised a tolerant eyebrow, taking in Superman’s colourful countenance, and then he returned to his task-at-hand. Clark glanced between Bruce and Alfred. Bruce motioned for Clark to follow him; however, Clark grimaced and then spoke to Alfred. “I apologise for any embarrassment, sir.”

Alfred turned and bowed slightly, “If there was any fault, sir, it was mine; there is no need to apologise.”

Clark smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

Bruce nodded to Alfred, and then led Clark through the lounge, and out the balcony doors. Then they turned to face one another. Clark commented, “He seemed very polite about it. My dad would have been really embarrassed catching us like that and maybe a little pissed off too.”

Bruce shrugged, “Alfred’s always been there for me, but he’s not my dad, Clark.”

Clark glanced past him and into the penthouse, “Maybe not in name…”

Bruce sighed, he could just tell that Clark wasn’t going to understand the difference, not that Bruce really understood it most of the time. He wondered if Alfred really understood it either.

Clark reached out, and caressed his cheek with his thumb and brought Bruce’s attention back to him. He smiled, “I had a wonderful time, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah.”

Clark held his gaze, “You’re not going to disappear on me for another six months are you?”

Bruce leaned in and pressed his lips to his and kissed him, Clark sighed into his mouth. They broke the kiss lingeringly; Clark licked his own lips, “Hmm, that was nice but it wasn’t a real answer.”

Bruce reinitiated another kiss. That was his only reply.

The end of part 4


	5. Agonists 5/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce settle into their relationship.

TITLE: Agonists 5/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,201  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce settle into their relationship.

~S~

A few months later

Clark Kent said goodnight to Lois Lane and then left their shared office. He made his way down to the street. As he made his way home, his cell phone rang. He continued walking along the sidewalk and answered it. 

“Hello…?”

He was greeted with a low tone. "Clark Kent...?"

Clark frowned at the phone, "Who is this?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Clark chuckled, "Judging by your tone, I'm not too sure."

A jaded tone answered, "I'm not that sure myself at the moment."

Clark asked soothingly, "Bad day, B?"

Then he sighed into the phone, "Yeah."

Clark offered, "Do you want me to come over?"

The answer came simply, "No."

Clark frowned in consternation, he asked, "No...?"

He was told, "I'm calling to let you know that I'm on my way to Metropolis right now."

Clark teased, "You're taking things for granted, aren't you?" there was an intense silence on the other end of the line. Clark swallowed, realising Bruce wasn't in the mood for teasing. He told him, "I'll be waiting."

Then the reply came quietly, "Thanks."

Clark answered seriously, "Yeah."

Clark ended the call and continued on to his apartment.

~*~

He knew from his previous experience of the past few months that when Bruce was in this kind of mood, he wasn't coming here for a heart to heart chat. Bruce needed to decompress before he would be willing to reveal anything that was stressing him out. Normally it wasn’t one particular thing, just the everyday stresses of their way of life piling on top of him that was bothering him. In some ways, it was worse for Bruce, being so solitary with only Alfred being there most of the time and Clark sometimes, it was one of the reasons why Clark had been trying to convince Bruce to join the Justice League. 

It was true that even Clark himself liked to do things on his own, his own way, only answering to him-self. However, being part of the team did make him feel there were people there for him that to some extent understood some of the problems and pressures that he faced in his life. 

Clark undressed as he waited for Bruce to arrive and he slipped naked between the cool sheets of his bed. He sat up at the headboard, a pillow behind him. 

Waiting and thinking about Bruce, and what they were going to do when he arrived, had Clark hardening beneath the sheets. Clark groaned and palmed himself. 

There hadn't been many times in his life when he'd had the opportunity to have regular sex. Although they didn't see each other on a consistent basis, these last few months with Bruce, and how great it was between them was making Clark more eager for it than he had ever allowed himself to be before.

He moved the sheet out of the way, and wrapped his fist around himself. He pumped himself slowly and deliberately, "Oh, yeah." he sighed. He just hoped Bruce would hurry up and get here. He opened up his hearing, zeroing in on Bruce's nuances. He found him on the road; he could hear him breathing steadily. There was the sound of a powerful engine, as it got closer and closer. His cock flexed as he realised it was what Alfred affectionately called the Batmobile. Clark gripped the base of his erection, closing his eyes and whispering, "Oh fuck, yes." 

He released his cock, and then sat there and waited, not wanting to continue and send himself over the edge before Batman even got here.

~B~

He made it to Clark's apartment building roof, then rappelling down to the open bedroom window, and then he entered. His eyes scanned the darkened bedroom, coming to focus on the figure on the bed, highlighted by a bedside lamp. His gaze was returned intently. Batman took in the naked figure, whose hand reached and took hold of an impressive erection. 

Batman asked from the shadows, "Is that for me?"

Clark stroked himself, "I knew this was what you were coming for, Batman."

Batman walked further into the room, he admired the sight before him. Clark was right, it was exactly what he needed right now. He saw the lube ready on the night table. Clark smiled smugly, "You know the rules, Batman."

Batman nodded once and then pulled his cowl off his head. He reached out and put it on the dressing table. He ran his hands through his own sweat-mussed hair. Clark smiled fondly, "Hello, Bruce."

The corner of Bruce's mouth kicked up and he gave him a small smile, then he went to the corner of the room, and began the process of removing the Batsuit. He left each component in a heap in the corner. Clark's eyes never leaving his body, still pumping his cock slowly. Bruce went and stood at the end of the bed naked and then he climbed on it. He and Clark held each other's gazes, as he crawled down the bed towards him, until he was straddling Clark's lap. 

Bruce brushed their lips together slowly, eyes open watching Clark’s reactions, and as Clark responded, Bruce kissed him hard and deep. Clark groaned and gave it back to him just as hard. Bruce grunted in pleasure. He broke the kiss to see Clark flushed with colour; he reached for the bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers sparingly, and then pressed them to his own ass. Then Bruce asked, “Are you ready?”

Clark asked in quiet concern, "You didn't use much, are you sure?"

Bruce nodded and pressed his forehead to Clark's and whispered, "Yeah, Clark, I need it hard tonight."

Clark swallowed, motioned to his erection, and told him huskily, "If that's what you need, take it."

Bruce kissed Clark, and again it was hard and deep, he felt like he wanted to hide from the horrors he faced inside Clark. Clark raised his arms and held onto the headboard behind him. Bruce groaned in arousal at the picture he made, so he leaned in and used his tongue to follow the line dissecting Clark's bicep and triceps, he licked and nipped at each muscle, then he kissed the curve of his muscles that Clark used to protect the world, and Clark sighed in pleasure. Bruce pulled back and then lined up, and he then began his descent. Gritting his teeth but loving the stretch as Clark's hard flesh filled him. 

Clark was watching him raptly; Bruce bit his lip in concentration and slid down some more. He let out a hard breath at the effort, and then Clark leaned in and caught Bruce lips, his hands left the headboard, hooking behind Bruce's shoulders and he forced him all the way down on his cock. 

Bruce cried out against Clark's lips, "Ah, shit, oh, Clark."

Clark rolled his hips, his cock withdrew and then thrust up into Bruce again, and again Bruce exclaimed, "Ah, Clark."

Clark asked, “That’s what you wanted?”

Bruce panted and nodded.

Clark deepened his thrusts and asked throatily, "Do you like that?"

Bruce breathed against his lips, "Yeah."

Then Clark did exactly what he needed right now, he began thrusting into him and he took him with ruthless ferocity. Bruce reached for the headboard, and held on, his knuckles white with the pressure. 

His body shuddered with the impacts; pearls of sweat were running down the line of his spine. His knees began aching from being in the same position for a long time. His own cock was rubbing against Clark's abdomen over, and over. Bruce was breathing deeply and moaning constantly. His back arched, and then Clark's delicious lips were at his throat sucking there hard. Bruce's hands left the headboard and gripped a handful of Clark's hair, and held on to him instead.

Then Clark was murmuring against his throat, "That's right, do you feel that, do you like that cock inside you?"

Clark's words set him off, and his cock jerked, and he cried out in pleasure and then he was coming between them, all over Clark’s chest. He rode it out until there was nothing left. He sagged against Clark, he whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Clark's hands caressed his back. However, once Bruce had caught his breath, Clark began thrusting again, but slower this time. Bruce groaned realising that Clark hadn't come yet. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's broad shoulders, and laid his perspiring brow against the crook of Clark's neck. 

Bruce's own hot breath caused a moist patch on the soft skin of Clark's shoulder; he mouthed and sucked at it for endless minutes while Clark's cock continued to delve into him. He worked his way up to his neck, and kissed and sucked there. Clark's hands cupped his head holding him there. 

Then suddenly Clark dragged him away from his neck and kissed him deeply on the mouth before crying out his orgasm. "Yes, oh yes, Bruce."

As he recovered in the same position, Clark gazed at him heavy-lidded, he chuckled hoarsely, "Wow, I’m getting too used to this."

Bruce was feeling lightheaded himself, he joked, "Getting used to what?"

Clark snorted, "Yeah, right as if you don't know."

Bruce grinned, "Yeah."

Clark smiled brightly back, "Yeah."

~B~

Bruce rolled over in bed, yawned, and stretched, he smiled to himself; he had slept great. He found he always did after spending the night with Clark. At first, he’d been obstinate, not wanting Clark to distract him from his mission, however, Clark had convinced him these past few months that taking a break could clear his mind and revitalise his soul, making him better at his job. 

He ran his hand over the empty space next to him; he could still feel body warmth, which meant Clark hadn’t been gone for long. Then he noticed the small note on Clark’s pillow, he picked it up and it read ‘I had to go to a 911, sorry no milk, bring some back with me, xx CK.’ 

Bruce smirked; sometimes he couldn’t figure out, how he had ended up with someone part god - part nerd - all homely-romantic. Although, they weren’t together all the time, and nobody but Alfred knew of their relationship, it was the closest thing to a long-term relationship he’d ever had. 

‘No milk.’ He wondered if there was any orange juice left. He sat up; his eyes went to the black heap in the corner of Clark’s bedroom. Bruce licked his lips and grinned at the Batsuit, remembering last night. Whenever he came to Metropolis, and he came to Clark at his apartment the sex between them was always hot, heavy, and incredible. 

Bruce stood up, he found Clark’s flannel robe and put it on. While remembering with fondness when he’d discovered that Clark really was a farm boy, just like he said he was. There were plaid shirts and tan work boots still in the back of his closet as proof.

Then he made his way out to the kitchen, searching for something to quench his thirst. He found just enough orange juice for a glassful in the refrigerator. He was debating whether to return to bed, or watch the morning news in the living room, when there was a knock at the door. He padded to the door and opened it absently, “Did you remember the milk?” he asked.

He didn’t get a reply; the man on the doorstep wasn’t the one he was expecting. Shit. 

Oliver Queen stared at him, open-mouthed, then he blinked, and then he frowned deeply, “Bruce… Bruce Wayne? What the hell are you doing here?”

Damn, this was exactly what he needed. Although, Batman hadn’t seen Green Arrow since that night in that Gotham alley, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were acquaintances through society parties and business.With none of his own clothes here, and without revealing his identity, he didn’t have much room to manoeuvre. Bruce turned his back and walked away into the living room, buying time to figure out a reasonable excuse for being here. The image he’d spent the past year cultivating didn’t lend itself to relationships with intelligent if somewhat nerdy men. Damn it, there was nothing he could do, so he turned as he heard Oliver follow him in. He smiled widely, “Ollie, I had no idea, you knew Clark too.”

Oliver nodded, still appearing shocked, “Yes, we’ve known each other for quite a few years now.”

Bruce nodded along, “Oh, yes, didn’t you romance Clark’s desk mate, Lois Lane? She’s a very beautiful woman.”

The corner of Oliver’s mouth curled, “Yeah, she is.” He seemed lost in his thoughts a moment, and then his brow creased, “Is Clark about?”

Bruce took a gulp of his juice, “He’s just running an errand.” He motioned to his glass, “I’d offer you a drink, but it’s just run out.”

Oliver eyed him, then Clark’s robe that he was wearing, his eyes coming to focus on his neck. Bruce reached up, and felt at the tender spot where Clark had given him a love bite last night. Oliver narrowed his eyes, “You never answered my question, what are you doing here, Bruce?”

Oliver Queen had no room to talk when it came to secret lives. Bruce cringed inwardly, what the hell. He smirked, “What does it look like I’m doing here, Ollie.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, I meant, how do you know Clark?”

He could make something up; but Bruce believed the closer to the truth the better the lie, “I met Clark when he was undercover for an assignment, at a Gotham nightclub.”

Oliver’s eyes became understanding, “I remember him doing that, but it was almost a year ago. Have you been seeing Clark that long?”

“No, we lost contact for quite a while; I looked him up when I came to Metropolis on business.”

Oliver nodded again; there was a strained silence, obviously the banter about their conquests, which they normally shared at social gatherings was inappropriate here. Not that Bruce would discuss Clark in that way anyway; he had grown to respect him too much.

Finally, Oliver glanced around, “Where did you say Clark was?”

“He’s gone to the store for some milk.”

“Milk…?”

“Huh-huh, I could tell him you came by if you’re in a rush.”

The blond shrugged, “It’s probably for the best; tell him I’ll talk to him later.”

“Something important…?”

Oliver smiled condescendingly and said dismissively, “Nothing for you to worry about, Bruce.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze. There was a tense silence until… “I got the milk and some genuine New York bagels for breakfast.” Superman was saying as he came in through the window. Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head despairingly. Bruce reopened his eyes, and Ollie was looking between Bruce and Superman aghast and then he asked Clark bewilderedly, “You’ve told him about…?”

Clark was glaring intensely at both of them. Bruce bristled, “This isn’t my fault. Don’t you use your super-hearing?”

Clark took an exasperated breath and then he walked to the counter and put the milk and bagels down, he turned to Oliver, “First of all, you should know by now, I don’t tell just anybody who I am.”

Bruce chuckled, “You didn’t tell me, I worked it out.”

Clark turned his attention to him, “Yeah you did figure it out, but you couldn’t figure out not to open the door to my apartment, if you don’t want anyone knowing our business.”

Bruce admitted, “I thought it was you coming back.”

“I left you a note on the pillow.”

Bruce smiled, “I know, I found it.”

Clark smiled back affectionately. Oliver grimaced, “Okay, this isn’t something I want to be here to witness.”

They broke their gaze and looked at Oliver; Bruce smirked, “Then you should leave.”

Clark chided him, “Bruce!”

Oliver asked furtively, “Clark, are you sure it’s a good idea, being involved with someone like him.”

Bruce piped up, “Someone like me, that’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it?”

Oliver squinted at him, “I’m not the same as you, Brucie.”

Before Bruce could reply, Clark interrupted, “It is okay, Oliver, we can trust him.”

“I hope you’re right, Clark.”

Clark glanced at Bruce, “I am.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later to talk business.” Then Oliver headed for the door. Then he turned back around, “I just want you to be careful, Clark.”

He might regret it later but he wanted to strengthen Clark’s conviction and shoot Oliver down with one of his own arrows, Bruce turned and reiterated to Oliver, “It doesn’t matter what you want; only what the Boyscout wants.”

Oliver’s eyes widened at recognising his words to Batman all those months ago, “It’s you?”

Bruce stood by Superman’s side, “You were right, Green Arrow, I didn’t know him then and I was wrong about him. I do need him, just not in the way any of us thought at the time.” 

Oliver half winced, “Nice sentiments, I just hope you mean them.”

Bruce could understand, and respect Oliver’s protectiveness. He nodded, “I do.”

Oliver turned his attention to Clark, “Does this mean we have a new member of the team?”

Bruce shook his head but Clark grinned, “I’m working on it.”

Oliver grinned in returned, then winked at Bruce, “I think I’ll be seeing you at the Watchtower soon enough, Batman.”

Then he turned and left, the door shutting behind him.

One second, Clark was still wearing his uniform, the next he was at the countertop starting the coffee in just his jeans. He was shaking his head in amusement, “I can’t believe you opened the door.”

Bruce approached from behind and wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist, and kissed his broad naked shoulder, “I told you before, being with you distracts me.”

Clark turned in his arms, leaning against the counter, and grasped his hips and brought him closer, and then he ran his hands up Bruce’s torso, finishing by cupping his face, leaning in and whispering against his lips, “Good.” Then he kissed him slowly, sucking his bottom lip, “Hmm, good morning, Mr Wayne.”

Yes, it was a very good morning indeed. Bruce hummed in response, “Good morning, Mr Kent.” 

 

The end of part 5


	6. Agonists 6/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident at a lab results in an unexpected encounter for Bruce.

TITLE: Agonists 6/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3649  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: An accident at a lab results in an unexpected encounter for Bruce. 

~S~

Clark straightened his tie, checked his cufflinks, he gave himself a self-satisfied smile in the reflection of the mirror, at how dapper he was looking right now. He begrudgingly put on his glasses. After the accident at that secret lab today, he was feeling on top of the world, but not enough to endanger his secret identity. The glasses didn’t matter; he knew he still looked striking even while wearing them.

It was the Wayne Manor; grand re-opening tonight, everyone who was anyone was invited to the colossal house-warming party. Billionaires, socialites, judges, the Mayor of Gotham, everyone except Mr Wayne’s lover that is! 

You see Mr Bruce Wayne had spent over a year, cultivating a façade, a ladies man persona, one that had been mostly genuine until an encounter a year ago. However, despite that encounter awakening forbidden desires in Bruce, Bruce did not intend to give it up, unwilling to let anyone know that he really loved Clark Kent’s hard cock thrusting into his ass. 

So, Clark Kent wasn’t invited. Well that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy himself there, did it?

~*~

He strolled into the grand ballroom of Wayne Manor, he scanned the crowds of people gathered together to enjoy Mr Wayne’s hospitality, and he found Bruce in a group consisting of the District Attorney, society darling Indigo Hammerstock, business giant John McKay and his pretty blonde daughter. Clark watched as the daughter giggled at something Bruce had just said, and then Bruce led her to the dance floor. Clark smiled, he never really got to see Bruce like this in the flesh, all turned out and stunning, normally they were in uniform or naked when they were together. 

Clark grinned with pride. God, his man was strikingly handsome, wasn’t he?

Clark saw Alfred heading his way with a tray of hors d’oeuvres, and when Alfred spotted him, his eyes widened, “Mr Kent…?”

Clark grinned, “Hi, Al.” He picked up one of the hors d’oeuvres and took a bite. 

Alfred looked slightly worried, “Does the Master know that you are here?”

He finished his snack, shrugged nonchalantly, “Not yet, but he will in a minute.”

Alfred sighed, “Oh dear.”

He gave him a smile and a wink, “Don’t worry, Al, it will be fine.”

Then he set off across the ballroom, weaving his way through the crowds of party guests, until he reached Bruce and the young lady. Feeling a presence beside them, the couple stopped dancing and turned towards him. Bruce looked shocked to see him, he checked out Clark’s sharp black suit, and then swallowed slightly.

Clark complimented, “You dance so gracefully, so smooth.”

The young lady giggled, “Thank you, Mr …?”

Clark glanced sideways at the woman distastefully through his lenses, but Bruce answered, “This is Mr Kent of the Daily Planet, I didn’t realise you were attending tonight, Mr Kent.”

Clark grinned viciously, “Well, I wasn’t going to come, Mr Wayne, but I was at a loose end tonight, you see my lover was busy.”

Bruce’s eyes bore into him, but Clark continued, “I’d like to dance with such an enchanting partner.”

The young lady offered her hand and Bruce began to back away, until Clark grabbed his wrist and brought him back to him and into his embrace, “Where do you think you’re going to hide?”

Bruce looked half-furious half-scared. Clark leaned in, and whispered, “It’s you.”

There was a shocked, “Oh my God.” from beside them. Then she rushed over to her father. He paid her no mind, and held Bruce’s gaze.

Bruce glanced around them and then stared at him, “Yeah, it’s me, but who are you?”

Clark grinned widely, “I’m the man who should be by your side and who wants to be with you, right now.”

Bruce told him seriously, “If you want to see me again, you better release me and leave right now. So I can at least try to talk my way out of this situation with these people.” 

He leaned in closer, “I don’t give a fuck what these people think, Bruce.”

Bruce whispered, “Shit, there’s something wrong…”

Clark smiled, “No, everything is just great.”

Bruce pulled away but Clark caught his wrist again and then he began walking, dragging Bruce along, through the crowds of partygoers and causing a commotion. Bruce tried to pull out of his hold but Clark refused to release him and continued on, everyone was turning and gawking as Bruce Wayne was manhandled out of the ballroom. 

Bruce tried to excuse their behaviour by acting drunk, hollering, “I’m not drunk, I don’t need to sober up!” and then laughing loudly.

They bumped into Alfred at the bottom of the grand staircase, who asked worriedly, “Sir…?”

Clark informed Alfred, “It’s okay, Al, Bruce just needs to get into bed.”

And as Clark pulled him along up the stairs, Bruce called, “Tell him, Alfred, I can hold my liquor.”

Clark laughed and continued upstairs, he x-rayed the rooms and found Bruce’s things in one of them and then he headed for that room.

~*~

They entered the bedroom and then Clark released Bruce and shut the door behind them. Bruce turned on him and demanded, “What the hell was that, Clark. Are you trying to blow my cover?”

Clark chuckled, and ran his tongue slowly over his full lips, “No, but I’d like to blow you.”

Bruce growled, “Damn it, Clark!”

He sighed and approached him, “Bruce, you can handle those people, can’t you? You’re such a clever boy after all.”

He leaned in and tried to kiss him, but Bruce muttered against his lips, “This isn’t right, there’s something wrong with you.”

Clark rolled his eyes, and admitted imperturbably, “I had a little accident with some Kryptonite today, that’s all.”

Bruce appeared worried for him, “God… are you all right?”

Clark smirked, and then grabbed and pinned him to the bed before Bruce could even blink, he kissed his throat, murmuring, “I’m fucking great.”

Bruce groaned but Clark could tell he wasn’t going to let this go, “How, what kind of that damn poison makes you feel great?”

Clark sucked his earlobe and chuckled into Bruce’s ear, “The best kind.”

“What…?”

Clark knelt up, and began unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt, he explained wearily, “Different colours do different things to me.”

He bowed and licked Bruce’s strong chest, sucked a hard little nipple, Bruce groaned, his fingers threaded through Clark’s hair, but he asked, “Yeah, and so which colour turns you into an arrogant bastard?”

Clark laughed around his nipple, “So says the Prince of Gotham.”

Bruce grunted, “I might not be their prince much longer, after your little stunt.”

Clark raised his head in annoyance, “If you had invited me to your little party. It wouldn’t have pissed me off so much.”

Bruce admitted him, “I didn’t think you would enjoy it.”

He squinted at him, “Probably not, but you should’ve invited me!”

Bruce acquiesced, “Maybe you’re right.”

He nodded, “I always am.”

Then he unclasped Bruce’s suit pants, pulled them down, Bruce tried to halt his progress, “Wait, shouldn’t we be getting you help, not fooling around?”

Clark let his breath glide over Bruce’s cock, let his lips brush gently over the head. He held Bruce’s gaze, “Hmm, do you really want me to stop, or do you want me to suck this beautiful hard cock of yours?”

Bruce’s cock flexed against Clark’s lips, letting Clark know what he really wanted, but he ground out desperately, “You’re not being fair. I don’t think we should do anything while you’re poisoned and not in your right mind.”

He rubbed his cheek against the hard length, “Bruce, you’re my lover. What difference would it make? We could go and get rid of the Kryptonite, come back here and I would still want to suck your cock anyway.”

Bruce groaned, “Shit… It’s like you’re drugged, I can’t take advantage of you.”

He smiled; he was actually very pleased that Bruce cared that much about him. However, Clark knew everything was fine right now. Yes, red kryptonite made him unpredictable, made him want to give into all his momentary thoughts and feelings no matter how dangerous, but while he was here on this bed, with someone who could hold and keep his attention, he had no desire to go and cause trouble anywhere else. 

He told Bruce huskily, “Do you remember when I sucked your cock when you were drugged, Bruce?”

Bruce unconsciously thrust up and Clark licked the length, “Hmm, I remember that you got so pissed off with me because you thought I’d done it just to save you.” Clark laughed dirtily, “Yeah right, I did it because you had a beautiful leaking cock and I wanted it in my mouth, just…like…now.”

Clark took the head between his lips and sucked it, he groaned around the hard hot flesh. He reached up, and groped Bruce’s muscled stomach and chest. Bruce pushed up and held himself up on his elbows and watched him, and as Clark took more Bruce began upward thrusting into his mouth. 

Clark hummed around it; there was nothing better than sucking Bruce Wayne’s cock, there was nothing else that he would rather be doing. Hmm, well maybe one thing was better. Clark’s lips pulled off Bruce’s cock slowly, wetly, savouring it.

He grasped Bruce and turned him over, and he finished getting rid of Bruce’s pants. He straddled Bruce’s thighs and he caressed his fabulous ass. He stated insolently, cockily, “I came here to fuck your fine ass, and I’m not leaving here until I do.”

Bruce tensed, pushed himself away from the mattress, trying to get off the bed. Clark smirked knowingly; he grasped Bruce’s jacket and shirt and then pulled them from his shoulders. He tossed them on the bedroom floor. Then he pushed Bruce back down onto the bed. 

Bruce growled at him over his shoulder, “Clark!”

He leaned over and kissed his shoulder, “Hmm, yes, I love it when you get all fierce.”

He licked down Bruce’s powerful back and then to his ass, pushed his tongue down the beginning of his cleft, and Bruce moaned, “I shouldn’t let you get away with this.”

“Let me get away with it? You fucking love it when I’m not so nice.”

Then he massaged his cheeks, spread them and then he dove in, licking against that tight little hole. He heard Bruce groaning into the sheets. “This is a tad more than not nice.”

God, he loved hearing that. Clark pushed his tongue deeper, he felt Bruce relax, so he began thrusting his tongue against him. Bruce whimpered desperately, “Fuck, Clark.”

Oh yeah, he loved hearing his big bad bat, sound like that, all needy and the complete opposite of Batman. 

Clark pulled back and pulled Bruce up onto his hands and knees, and he nipped at his ass cheeks with his teeth. Then he returned to his centre, licked again, and groaned, “You taste so fucking delicious.”

Bruce echoed his groan, and began panting. 

He reached under Bruce, grasped and then pumped his hard cock and continued to lick into him. He laughed in delight as Bruce spread his knees and began rocking back for it. 

He sucked his own fingers and got them thoroughly wet, then he held Bruce’s cock and pushed those two fingers into his ass and he groaned as they were taken in, “We have lube here, don’t we, Bruce, you didn’t leave it at the penthouse, did you?”

Bruce arched onto his fingers and reached out, clawing and opening the bedside drawer, found the bottle of lube and passed it to him over his shoulder. Clark dropped the lube on the bed, withdrew his fingers and ran his hands over Bruce’s back up to his shoulders and into his hair, caressing it, “You’re such a clever boy, aren’t you, huh?”

Clark climbed off the bed, and began undressing, watching in fond amusement as Bruce stayed in the same position, his gorgeous body braced there waiting for him to come back.

God, he loved him so fucking much!

Clark approached the bed naked; he retrieved the lube, slicked up his fingers, and pushed them back into Bruce’s ass. He stroked his own cock while thrusting his fingers again and again, until Bruce was slick and ready for him. He murmured, “Turn over and face me, Bruce.”

Bruce did as he was told, and Clark saw the hunger for him in Bruce’s eyes, his focus resting on Clark’s big hard cock pointing at him. Bruce put his fist around his own cock and squeezed. 

Oh, fuck yes! Clark grasped Bruce’s legs around his knees and pulled him to the edge of the bed, so his legs where laying against Clark’s chest, then he bended his knees and entered that ass carefully. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted them both to relish it. Bruce arched off the bed but Clark’s hold onto his legs kept him there. Clark widened his stance and then he began thrusting into that hot little ass.

Bruce lay there, his arms stretched out above his head, holding his gaze, his eyes sparkling with arousal and he revelled in being fucked. Clark moaned. God, Bruce was so sexy and his cock sliding into that ass felt so incredible. He quickened his thrusts, as fast as he dare go to be safe, and Bruce cried out, almost screamed in pleasure. 

When he began babble incoherently, Clark changed position, settled over him, and took hold of his wrists against the bed. Bruce splayed his legs widely, and Clark started again. Bruce was gasping for breath and Clark smiled down at him haughtily, and Bruce demanded. “Let go of my wrists, you don’t have to hold me down to fuck me.”

Clark leaned in and whispered, “But I like it.”

Bruce shook his head against the sheets and moaned, “I don’t.”

Clark laughed, “Oh, I think you do; but I’ll tell you what, the day you can hold me down, you can fuck me like this too.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in astonishment, and then he moaned deeply, “Fuck, I’m coming.” 

Clark kept hold of him and thrust into his ass, as it tightened around his cock, until he moaned out his orgasm as well. 

~*~

Afterwards, they lay there, both of them all tousle haired and flush, and Clark was using his forefinger to wipe the traces of come from Bruce’s stomach, licking it clean and going back for more, “Hmm.”

Bruce groaned lowly staring at the ceiling, and then he sighed, “What a mess.”

Clark chuckled, “I’m doing my best to clean it up.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He leaned over and kissed his chest, he murmured, “For what it’s worth, when the red K wears off, I’ll be very, very sorry.”

Bruce turned his head to face him and asked, “But you’re not sorry right now.”

He smirked, “You want the truth, not one bit.”

Bruce squinted at him, “So that’s the colour that the best kryptonite is… red. And it does what exactly?”

It was obvious wasn’t it; Clark raised an eyebrow, “No inhibitions.”

Bruce raised his own brow, “Huh-huh! Yeah, you can say that again. So what are the other colours besides green and red?”

He had come to trust Bruce, he had no qualms about telling him about anything but… this was a great opportunity, he shook his head, “I’m not telling. If you want to know you’ll have to go to the Watchtower’s database to find out.”

“You’re still trying to get me inside your clubhouse aren’t you?”

Clark grinned, “If you want to know, you know what to do.”

“I could hack into your systems like before.”

Clark chuckled remembering Chloe’s pique that someone had hacked her system, “We’ve upgraded since your little display.”

Bruce threatened, “We’ll see.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him, “Do your best.”

~B~

Damn it, Batman slouched back in his chair, Clark had been right, whoever was in charge of upgrading the Watchtower’s system knew what they were doing. Though Batman was convinced that given enough time he could crack the system, however, the idea of wasting hours maybe even days of valuable casework time to do something that because of the leader of the Justice League said so, he could walk into the place and do freely was idiotic. 

He was interested in knowing everything about his lover anyway but after the incident with the red Kryptonite, it was vitally important he found out all he could, especially about Kryptonite, so he could prepare for any possibilities in the future. Superman had given him an open invitation to join the JLA, and now Batman knew this was the right time to accept it.

~*~

He entered the Watchtower and found that the security system and scanner allowed him access without any problems; the electronic female computer voice welcomed him. “Welcome to the Watchtower, Batman.”

Batman didn’t know if he should be annoyed or impressed by Superman’s conceit, believing that, he would get him here eventually. Truthfully, he was leaning towards impressed, not that he would tell Clark that.

He found and entered the conference room; he discovered a meeting in session. All the newsworthy heroes were at the table, they looked up as the doors opened. Green Arrow chuckled when he saw him, “I told you so.”

Batman ignored the jibe from the Emerald Archer and met the gaze of the most important person here, Superman’s smile flourished and he stood up, “Everyone, this is Gotham’s Dark Knight, codename: Batman.”

Batman almost rolled his eyes at Superman’s introduction, but he stated, “I decided to take you up on your offer.”

Superman smiled knowingly, and approached him, telling everyone, “Batman and I have been working closely in the past year, he’s a fine hero, and he will be a tremendous addition to our team.”

Superman reached him and held out his hand, “Welcome to the Justice League, Batman.”

He knew what he was doing; he was trying to make up for his actions during the red Kryptonite incident by being completely professional. Batman reached out and took the offered hand, “Thank you, Superman.”

They locked gazes a long moment and then Superman offered, “Would you like to join us for our meeting.”

Batman requested, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to come up to speed with your systems here, before I take any actions or responsibilities.”

Superman’s eyes narrowed at him slightly, letting him know he understood the main reason behind Batman joining the team, “If that’s what you want to do, help yourself.”

~*~

He logged off the Watchtower’s database, stood up and stretched to relieve his stiff joints. He’d spent the last few hours, going through the files and information that was of interest to him. He had done enough for one day, he really needed to get back to Gotham and do a patrol, but at least he found the information he came here for, the information about Superman.

Batman wandered the rooms of the Watchtower; the meeting that he had interrupted had ended ages ago. The other members had left to go about their individual lives, Superman included. After all, Batman didn’t expect Superman to wait around indefinitely for him. He stood in the middle of the room, and spoke to thin air, “I’ve finished my research, I’m leaving the Watchtower now, and I will speak to you soon.”

A breeze twirled his cape, and Superman was stood in front of him, Superman was looking at him almost shyly, “Hi.”

Batman noticed Superman’s nervous body language, he was amused by his god’s unease, and he said, “Hello, Superman.”

Superman’s full lips pinched and then he bowed his head, “I’m sorry, for what I did, B.”

Batman quirked his lips, “You will be.”

Superman looked up, his gaze darting to him, “What does that mean?”

Batman reached out, and grasped the back of Superman’s neck and told him, “Sorry isn’t good enough. You have a lot of making up to do.”

Then he kissed him hard, and when Superman opened his mouth for him, he deepened the kiss. Oh yes, he had a lot of making up to do and Bruce was going to love every second of it.

The end of part 5


	7. agonists 7/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets his own back on Clark for the red K incident

TITLE: Agonists 7/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,244  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce gets his own back on Clark for the red K incident

~B~

He timed it just right. He knew Superman had been to many saves today. He also knew Clark Kent was running late and was at the Daily Planet tonight working late. He observed all other employees leave for the day; he saw Clark’s office mate Lois Lane leave too. He waited long enough to know she wasn’t going to come back and then he made his way up to Clark’s office. 

He didn’t bother knocking he opened the door slowly. Clark was working in his shirtsleeves at his desk. He looked up from his computer screen, he raised an eyebrow behind his lenses, “Bruce, what are you doing here?”

Bruce entered the office with a smirk on his face, “I’m here to see you of course.”

Clark frowned and said warily, “Of course.”

Bruce approached him, “Have you finished for the day, Mr Kent? I thought we could get to you making it up to me, you know for trying to ruin my party and reputation.”

Clark sat back in his chair and chuckled, “You’ve come all the way here for a booty call?”

Bruce let his gaze travel down Clark’s body, “Actually, I have.”

He leaned down and kissed Clark’s soft lips and Clark hummed gently. Bruce revealed huskily, “I’ve come here for your ass.”

Clark’s eyes widened. Then he chuckled and adjusted his glasses, “Really…?”

Bruce murmured, “You promised me, Clark.”

Clark’s brow creased, “What…?”

Bruce took his mouth in a hungry kiss. Since discovering his attraction to men or to be more precise his attraction to Clark Kent, he had come to realise that he really enjoyed being fucked by him. He had been content for just that. However since Clark’s red Kryptonite induced proposition about fucking him, it had put ideas into Bruce’s mind, ideas that he wanted to put into action. 

He cupped Clark’s head and explored his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and gazed into Clark’s heavily lidded eyes and he told him, “I’m going to fuck you, Clark.”

Clark shook his head minutely and Bruce nodded, “You told me the day I could hold you down I could fuck you.”

Clark licked his lips lazily and then smiled, “Yes, I remember but you can’t.”

Then Clark took hold of his wrists and tried to pull his hands away but found he was having difficulty doing it, and he glared at him. Bruce dragged him out of his seat, and spun him around and put him over his own desk. Clark tried to power out of his hold, he got most of the way up and then Bruce changed his hold and put him down again, and Clark blustered, “What…? How…?”

Bruce braced his hand on the desk next to Clark’s face and let him see his new ring with a blue stone. Clark demanded, “Blue Kryptonite, what the hell are you doing, Bruce?”

Bruce leaned over Clark’s back, and whispered in his ear, “You took me on red, so I’m going to take you on blue.”

Clark shivered, “Damn, that’s what you were doing at the Watchtower all those hours?”

Bruce rubbed his back and explained softly, “I had to find out about the Kryptonite and what it does to you. When I read that the blue takes away your powers temporarily and doesn’t cause you pain. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Your promise to me, Clark…” He caressed Clark’s ass, “I want it; say I can have it, have you.” He covered his back and kissed Clark’s cheek, “Please, Clark.”

He pressed his clothed erection against Clark’s ass, and Clark stuttered out, “Shit, oh damn.”

Clark didn’t attempt to get out his hold but he didn’t give him the permission that Bruce wanted. Bruce was already hard so he thrust himself against Clark’s ass again and again and let Clark feel his desire. Clark uttered quietly, “Shit, oh shit.”

Bruce knew the blue Kryptonite only stripped his powers, if Clark wanted to; he could try to get away. A human male of Clark’s size would have a fighting chance it was only Bruce’s training that gave him the edge. Not that Bruce would ever really force himself onto him.

Bruce ground himself against him harder and told him, “Clark, if you don’t answer me I’ll have to assume you want me to fuck you.”

Clark groaned a sigh, and then he pushed himself from the table. Bruce let him, and then Clark turned towards him. His cheeks were pink with colour and he looked shyer than Bruce had ever seen him look, but he had a bulge in his pants that let Bruce know that Clark wasn’t completely adverse to Bruce’s desire. 

Bruce didn’t try to hide the hunger in his eyes and Clark blinked and swallowed. Then Clark’s hands went to his own belt and unbuckled. Bruce asked with eagerness, “You’re going to let me?”

Clark said shyly, “That’s what I said wasn’t it, the day you could hold me down you could…”

He stopped mid-sentence and licked his lips nervously, and Bruce realised the reason for Clark’s hesitance. He asked gently, “You’ve always been the top haven’t you?”

Clark nodded; confirming his belief and Bruce reached out and caressed his cheek. Bruce removed Clark’s glasses, folded them, and put them into his own inside pocket of his jacket for safekeeping. Then he leaned in and kissed him, Clark responded slowly and Bruce deepened the kiss, intensified it until Clark was kissing him with his normal amount of passion. Then Bruce unzipped and pushed his hand down Clark’s pants, and stroked his cock. Clark groaned into his mouth and Bruce whispered, “I’m going to make you feel as good as you always make me feel when you fuck me.”

Clark asked quietly, “Yeah…?”

Bruce nodded, “Huh-huh, just as good.”

Bruce kissed him and then he turned Clark around. Clark leaned over and braced himself over his own desk, letting his pants and boxer shorts fall around his ankles. Bruce reached out and ran his fingers over Clark’s ass cheeks. He was very familiar with Clark’s gorgeous body by now; he had spent hours mapping it. He knew every dip and curve of muscle, knew this fabulous ass. He had caressed it, admired it, and grasped at it while Clark thrust into him. However what he was just about to do was something new to him. He spread Clark’s cheeks with his thumbs and groaned at the sight of it. 

He glanced behind him, then grabbed Clark’s chair, sat down on it and then scooted forward so he was in the perfect position for what he was about to do. Clark must’ve heard the chair move because he asked wryly, “You getting comfortable, Bruce?”

Bruce smiled, happy that Clark’s normal playfulness was still evident. That Clark wasn’t against what they were doing. He kissed a soft cheek and replied, “Yeah, I think we both need to be relaxed for this.”

Clark snickered and then groaned as Bruce spread his cheeks again and then this time took a tentative lick against him. Bruce echoed the groan and did it again. God, hmm, it was strangely good. He pointed his tongue and pressed against him and Clark moaned. God that sound coming out of Clark’s mouth was so intoxicating. He licked and then pressed again and Clark moaned again. Wow, this could get oddly addictive. He pulled back slightly, he asked Clark, “Does that feel good, Clark?”

Clark arched and requested, “Don’t stop.”

Bruce was full of pride when he asked, “Am I doing okay for my first time, Clark?”

Clark sighed, “Hmm, what are you talking about? Why are you talking?”

Bruce grinned devilishly, “Remember you gave me my first gay kiss, you were the first man to give me a blow job, the first to fuck me, the first cock I sucked, and now this is my first rim job, so how am I doing?”

Clark’s hand left the desk and disappeared down between his legs and he declared, “Fuck.” Then his hand returned and then he was using it to spread his own ass cheek. Encouragingly, he sighed, “Great, Bruce, you’re doing great.”

His own cock flexed in his pants and Bruce shook his head and groaned. Being with Clark was definitely going to send him crazy. He unfastened his own pants and fisted his cock, and he returned his mouth to Clark’s ass, licked it until he was relaxed and ready for him. Bruce fished out the lube from his pocket and used it slicking Clark’s ass. He stood up and slicked himself up. He positioned himself and then asked, “Clark, are you ready?”

Clark panted, “God, I feel ready.”

Bruce rubbed his hard cock against Clark’s waiting ass, “Are you ready to be the first man I’ve ever fucked?”

Clark growled at him, “Only man, Bruce, the only man!”

Bruce’s cock flexed again at the ferocity of Clark’s possessiveness. Then he began the long push in. It was his first time taking a man, but he’d learnt a lot from being fucked by Clark. After each push, he gave him chance to get used to it. Clark was taking strangled breaths on each thrust, while Bruce was breaking out in a sweat. 

Tension flooded his body as he tried to stop himself from taking him too fast and thrusting in all the way. Bruce held Clark’s hips as he came up flush against Clark’s ass. 

Clark was breathing out incoherent little noises. Bruce leaned over and caressed Clark’s hair, kissed his cheek, he inquired softly, “Are you okay, baby, how you feeling?”

Clark glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes; he choked out a laugh, “How do you think?”

Bruce smiled and kissed his cheek again. He whispered, “If it was me, I’d feel great.”

Clark groaned, “Do it then, make me feel great.”

Bruce began thrusting slowly rolling his hips gently, and Clark moaned. Then Bruce built up the rhythm. Making his thrusts longer and harder until Bruce was feeling euphoric. Oh god, it felt so incredible being inside Clark. Gasping he complained, “You’ve done it, Clark. You’ve fucking done it. You’ve completely ruined everything for me.”

Clark questioned in confusion, “What, Bruce, what?”

Bruce lamented, “How the hell am I supposed to be with anyone else after this, after you?”

Clark looked over his shoulder and growled at him, “No one else!”

Bruce whined, “I know, Clark, I know.”

Bruce began thrusting harder, his fingers digging into the flesh of Clark’s hips. It was so fucking good that he was desperate to know, “Clark, shit, this isn’t the only time is it?”

Clark moaned an indecipherable response and Bruce almost begged, “Clark, please say you’re enjoying this, please say we can do it again.”

Clark moaned again, his head was bowed and shaking from side to side. Bruce grasped his upper body and pulled him up into a standing position, and he kept thrusting. He felt Clark’s chest heaving under his palms as he was panting. He asked again, “Please, Clark, please say it.”

Then Clark cried out, “Oh I love you, Bruce.”

Those unexpected words sent a shock through Bruce, his mind was too overloaded to reply, and he just kept thrusting into Clark. Then Clark grasped his own cock and fisted it and then he was coming all over his desk and computer keyboard. Bruce made him turn his head and kissed him, and then Bruce started coming. He held Clark to him until he had finished. Clark seemed to sag into his arms and Bruce kept his arms wrapped around him, hugging him close. 

Bruce kissed Clark’s sweaty cheek and whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

~S~ 

Clark tidied his office while Bruce lounged on the small couch in his office watching Clark in amusement. Shit, Clark was still a little bit in shock at what had happened tonight. He’d never met a man that he had been willing to bend over for before. However deep down Clark knew that it must have been in the back of his mind these past several months with Bruce, that Bruce was the one, or else he wouldn’t have even brought up the subject while he had been under the effects of red K. His feelings for Bruce, his attraction had only grown stronger with time, and the truth was he had really enjoyed it being fucked by Bruce Wayne. 

Clark grimaced at his keyboard that had been splashed by his come. He sighed, “Shit.”

Bruce chuckled at him from behind him and Clark turned and mock glared at him. He turned back to the keyboard and wondered if a low-heat shot of heat-vision could dry it so the come would flake off. He tried it and luckily, it seemed to work. Although he wasn’t sure how he could use the keyboard tomorrow morning sitting across from Lois without feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

Finally, Clark reached for his suit jacket and put it on, and then he turned to Bruce, “I’m going to need my glasses back.”

Bruce smirked at him and reached into his inside pocket. He brought them out; he studied them and then put them on himself. Clark couldn’t help but smile. He complimented, “You actually look pretty good in them.”

Bruce smiled, stood up, and began walking towards him, then he stumbled over nothing, caught himself and he pushed Clark’s glasses up the bridge of his nose, and then stuttered, “S…sorry, Mr Kent.”

Clark pursed his lips and shook his head, trying not to laugh, “Have you been spying on me?”

Bruce shook his own head. He moved in closer, he said to him, “Just to let you know you look inappropriately sexy in them.”

Then Bruce studied him though the lenses, and then leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Clark returned the kiss, and then he asked, “Are you coming back to my place?”

Bruce nodded.

~*~

Lying in bed later, Clark wondered about the blue Kryptonite and he asked, “Do you plan to keep the ring?”

Bruce turned towards him fully, “I don’t know. Do you want me to destroy it?”

Clark revealed, “I don’t know either. It might be something we could use or need in the future.”

Bruce smiled at him lasciviously and Clark rolled his eyes, “Not for that. You won’t need it like that again. You won’t need to hold me down to get me to do it.”

Bruce grinned, “Oh that is good news. Okay, so do you want me to give it to you for safe keeping?”

Clark told him, “No, you keep it safe for us.”

Bruce studied him, “Are you sure?”

Clark nodded, “Safer with you.”

Bruce nodded silently and then they settled down to go to sleep.

~*~ 

He heard the raised voices and commotion miles away, instantly recognizing the raspy tones of Batman threating a criminal. Superman flew to the scene and found a criminal swinging in mid-air and Batman growling at the man. Superman came to a stop next to the screaming criminal. Superman folded his arms across his chest, “Don’t you think this is a bit much, Batman?”

The criminal realised Superman’s presence and begged, “Superman, thank god, help me!”

Batman growled, “Shut up.”

Superman inquired, “What has this man done?”

Batman held his gaze and revealed, “Driving under the influence hit and run, an eight year old victim.”

Superman clenched his jaw. He turned and glared at the man, and then he returned his gaze to Batman, and said simply, “Drop him.”

The guy started screaming, “What…? No!”

A glint appeared in Batman’s eyes and then he did just that.

As the guy fell arms flailing and screaming, Superman gave Batman a small smile and a wink and then he went into a dive, flew down, easily catching the guy before he hit the ground and then he deposited him at the Gotham P.D. 

Minutes later, he returned to the rooftop where Batman was putting away his rope. He touched down and Batman met his gaze, “That was new.”

Superman shrugged, “Nothing wrong with scaring them a little.” Batman was quiet, and Superman asked, “Something wrong?”

Superman saw Batman purse his lips and then Batman turned and approached him, coming to stand right in front of him. Batman said lowly, “I was thinking about the first time we were in this situation. What I said to you.” He swallowed minutely and continued, “I was so wrong about you.”

Clark was confused, he and Bruce had been together for ages, their confrontation on the rooftop was over a year ago, but to Clark it seemed even longer and long forgotten. Why was Bruce bringing this up now? 

Batman caressed Superman’s cheek, “So caring, and so passionate but in so much control.”

“B…?”

“You have changed my whole world, Kal-El.”

Superman whispered, “Bruce…?”

Batman closed his eyes and then pulled away and went to stand on the edge of the building. He looked out over the city. Superman observed him for a few moments and then he went and stood by his side looking over the city also. Then Batman began speaking again, “You told me something important the last time we were together.” 

Clark instantly knew what Bruce was talking about.

“I didn’t reply that night because what you said blew my mind. But I should have you deserved a response.”

Superman told him, “I didn’t expect one.”

Batman told him, “No, but you deserved one.”

There was a long silence, everything became still, and then Batman whispered, “I love you too.”

Superman smiled and glanced at Batman who was still gazing at the lights of the city. He revealed, “I know.”

Batman turned towards him then, “How…?”

He smiled at him and gathered him in his arms. Superman leaned in and kissed Batman, who returned the kiss, his gloved hands cupping Superman’s face. Superman gazed at him and told him softly, “It’s obvious.”

The end


End file.
